The Marauders and a seasonal storm!
by Vega9
Summary: The year is 1978 and the Marauders and the Seasons are coming back to Hogwarts for what would go down as the most Mischievous year to ever hit Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1 boring name, I know

The Marauders and a seasonal storm  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does, but I might own it one day, everything is for sale on Ebay.  
  
The year is 1978 and the Marauders and the Seasons are coming back to Hogwarts for what would go down as the most Mischievous year to ever hit Hogwarts!  
  
**********  
  
Lily Evan's eyes fluttered open as she took a quick gaze around her room. A golden room surrounded her, her closet with a mural of her adventures with the Marauders and the Seasons skillfully painted, her golden lamp on it's matching end table. A vast trey ceiling enchanted by an endless galaxy and various space, art, and golden things dotted about her room as the welcoming sun poured in.  
  
Today was going to be magical; she would leave her sister Petunia and muggle life to the world of Wizardry at Hogwarts. She would re-unite with her friends, master over her classes and have the best time a girl can, how perfect can life be? She shifted her eyes to her clock that was reading 11:48.  
  
"NO! I over-slept again, I'm gonna be late!" Lily screamed as she pulled down her comforter and ran into her bathroom to take a shower bringing a gold tank top and black pants in with her.  
  
When Lily emerged her mid-back dark red hair was wet making it almost look brown and framing her face beautifully giving her the appearance of a goddess, She pulled her wet hair into a ponytail holder and dragged her pre- packed trunks into the hallway running directly into her muggle sister Petunia. "Watch where your going freak!" Petunia yelled "Watch your tongue before I hex you." Lily returned "You can't do magic over the break so you can't" "I'm going back today so I can, now out of my way," Lily shrilled pulling out her wand. "Fine! Petunia yelled as she retreated back to her bedroom mumbling things Lily couldn't make out sounding something along the lines of "Evil freak, can't wait till she's gone!" Lily could only smile as she heard her sister's door slam shut. "NO MORE PETUNIA!" Lily yelled as she dragged her suitcases down the stairs and into the awaiting cab just outside the door.  
  
*****************  
  
"I don't think she's gonna make it," Kali Tallis said as she flopped down on the compartment seat. "Never under estimate Lily," Remus said looking up from his book. "Hush-up book-worm," giggled Kali. "Hush-up giggler!" Remus shouted. "Hush-up stupid little boys and girls, GUESS WHO'S HERE!" Lily called as she slid open the door to the compartment. "LILY!" Everyone in the compartment screamed and ran for her all at once. Lily looked about the crowd Kali was the same; long brown hair and tight muggle clothes, and she still had a ton of guys in the school's heart by the fiery look in her eyes and Remus still had a crush on her, the poor guy he could never undertake Spring as the group sometimes called her.  
  
Niki known to the group as Winter had cut her hair into a bob that looked fabulous on her, she was still trying to win over Remus from Spring, the look in her chilled blue eyes could tell of that.  
  
Brianna, her best friend also known as Summer was looking so different. Over the summer she had grown from her short height of 5'2" to about 5'7" and had grown out her long black hair; her skin and Ebony brown shown catching Sirius's eye in particular, but what girl didn't.  
  
She looked at the guys Remus looked the same, 6'0" with a sweet smile plastered on his face.  
  
Sirius wore his black hair to almost his shoulders with the front spiked, over the summer he had reached the height of 6'2" and looked great.  
  
Peter stood in the corner of the compartment looking glum and shrunken in the corner, he would never change he looked as if he was a scared little puppy dog. Lily never really understood why the Mauraders hung out with him.  
  
And then there was James Potter, James looked great the years of playing Quidditch for the Gryffindor team and paid off, he had broader shoulders, and looked about the same height as Sirius if not taller, and of course he was wearing his trade-mark glasses and messy hair, he was looking good, better then ever.hot even!  
  
"What took you so long to get here dip?" Winter asked. "I woke-up late." Lily shrugged "Typical Autumn," Summer said indicating to Lily. "What do you mean by that," Lily said defending herself. "I mean what I say, and say what I mean," Summer called. "You wanna take that back?" Lily threatened "Nope," Summer responded. "MEOW! Cat fight the clothes are coming off quick, James, Remus grab some popcorn," Sirius yelled out. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" Summer questioned. "You know it!" Sirius whistled. "And what the doggie wants, he gets." Summer said as she walked over the Sirius and sat on his lap. "Whoa there, when did this happen?" asked Spring. "In his dreams," Summer screamed she slapped kneed Sirius in his groan "Never degrade me, AND NEVER REPODUCE!" "DAMN!" Spring yelled, "You tell him girl," She slapped a high-5 with Summer. "Hey you guys," James said entering the conversation "I think we need to get changed" he motioned loosely out the window at the darkening sky in about 20 minutes they would arrive at Hogwarts.  
  
**********  
  
The Marauders left the compartment as the girls got changed. "Ok, Lily not one owl all summer to either of us. NOT EVEN TO GO TO THE BEACH TRIP! Where were you?" Winter asked. "I was out and about, with this guy." Lily answered "A GUY!" the other seasons yelled out. "Yeah, James." Lily answered. "Hold-up you and JAMES ARE GOING OUT?!" Summer screamed out. "NO, were just friends and we talked a lot over the break, he even came over to my house and stayed for a weekend." Lily defended herself. "You have the hots for James and you didn't tell all, so much for us all being best friends," Winter asked. "Don't be like that," Lily cried. "Are you ladies done yet," Sirius asked. "NO!" The seasons yelled in unison hurrying to get on their blouses. Suddenly the door swung open. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Spring asked grabbing Sirius by his red and gold tie. "Walking in and watching you girl's get changed." Sirius stated. "YOU SICK PERVERT!" Spring screamed "OUT, OUT, OUT!" "Oh it doesn't matter any more, its not like we haven't seen it all already" Sirius joked, "Sirius, remember something, you may be a taller and stronger then us but you have one big ass weak spot!" Summer yelled. "So you know it's long." James laughed. "Sirius has finally perverted James" Summer sighed. "He has not," "Can you guys shut-up and let us change?" Lily questioned. "Anything you say, all you have to do is ask." Sirius joked sitting down. "Go jump out the window Sirius," Summer commanded, "Lets not be silly, that would disrupt the entire wizarding world." Sirius defended himself. "Yeah, all things would stop and everyone would party," Summer snapped. "Now children lets be nice," Lily yelled putting on the last part of her robe and the train stopped. "HOGWARTS HERE WE COME!" everyone in the compartment yelled.  
  
**********************  
  
I hope everyone liked this first chapter, PLASE REVIEW, the more I get the more I will know what you guys wanna see. -Vega 


	2. The Storm Approaches

Hey to everyone hope that you all enjoyed the fic, not a ton of reviews but what do u expect from a new fic! I'm glad with the 3 that I have 1 suggestion and I'll put that into use. Thanks to dkchic, YouDontKnowWhoIAm, and IndigoStar12020 (by the way I love your name) for reviewing, stay with me here.  
  
Disclaimer: If only.  
  
The Hogwarts Express slowly rolled to a stop and cheers could be heard from all of the train the Marauders and the Seasons punched out of their compartment and got into the awaiting carriages, Summer, Spring, Sirius, and Remus in one coach. James, Autumn, Peter, and Winter in the other.  
  
"This is gone rock this year, you know that right?" Summer said to all the members in the carriage.  
  
"Oh yes, any time I can get near you rocks," Sirius joked  
  
"Sirius, I'm gonna kill you slowly, and painfully-" Summer yelled.  
  
"Ok, Ok You hate him, but can we please do something different then argue?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah, like plan our new prank," Spring called out.  
  
"I say we make all the girl strip down and snog me," Sirius laughed.  
  
"YOU SICK FREAK!" Summer yelled out making a grab for Sirius, having both Remus and Spring hold her back.  
  
"Oh honey, I love you to," Sirius cooed.  
  
*************  
  
In the other carriage James and Lily were having the time of their lives talking about all the things they did in over the break, Peter sat in the corner quiet as could be and Winter was oddly quiet.  
  
"So, Petunia fell off the pier and I got blamed like I'd waste my time to throw her in, if I wanted to get her wet I'd have pushed her in and started dunking her!" Lily choked  
  
"I don't get you Lily, I really don't how can you hate your own sister?" James questioned.  
  
"You met her, you should know." Lily stated flatly. An owl suddenly flapped into the carriage, which they all recognized as Summer's Lily jumped for the note that the owl held and read it aloud.  
  
Prongs, Autumn, Winter, and Scabbers.  
  
Summer and I, well Sirius and Winter helped too have come up with the best idea for a prank. The party of the year is going to happen in the Slytherin house this year, but the Slytherin's won't know anything. What better way to start the year off then with Slytherin 200 points behind us!  
  
-The other Marauders and Seasons.  
  
"They really out did themselves this time!" Lily laughed.  
  
"This is gonna be good," James smirked.  
  
"Never smirk James. you look to much like Sirius," Lily joked.  
  
"And you don't like that? DAMMIT!" James said shocked.  
  
"James, if I kiss you, will you shut-up?" Lily asked.  
  
"If only, if I lie and say yes will you kiss me?"  
  
"SIRIUS HAS RUBBED OFF ON YOU!" Lily screamed.  
  
********  
  
The carriages stopped with a jerk causing Lily to fall into James' arms. "Ah, Lily the perfect flower." James flirted.  
  
"Ah James, there is no pun for that so I'm just going to get up now and stop looking like an idiot," Lily laughed.  
  
"But I though you loved me." James played.  
  
"I'll kill Sirius for doing this to you, and you used to be so sweet." Lily declared as she hoisted herself out of James' arms.  
  
"I CAN CHANGE!" James called out, stepping out of the carriage following Lily into the Hogwarts School.  
  
When the group meets up in the Great Hall all attention of the teacher's eyes is directed straight toward them with watchful eyes being the troublemakers at the school everywhere that they went together a teacher or pair of gazing eyes wouldn't be far behind. "I hate the sorting ceremony all it does is remind you of how pathetic we all were in our 1st year. and I really don't wanna remember that," Spring sighed.  
  
"You only way that cause you tripped on your way up to the front," Lily laughed.  
  
"SHUT-UP!" Spring yelled out playfully.  
  
"OK, on to other news children how do we launch this plan?" Remus asked.  
  
"Like this." Summer said as she got up from her chair and walked over to a very nervous 4th year that was known for having a big mouth and cooed into his ear,  
  
"I hope I'll see you at the party in the Slytherin common room, you're going to be there.right?" The poor guy could only nod his head. Summer got back up and walked to her chair.  
  
"If everyone in the Great Hall doesn't hear about this in about 20 minutes then it'll be a miracle." Summer smirked.  
  
"You see, she's good and so sexy while doing it," Sirius winked.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, I'd kick your ass before I'd give you the time of day," Summer scolded.  
  
"My ass is ready to get kicked, the faster that gets over with the faster I'll have a chance" Sirius flirted.  
  
"Sirius, just give UP" James yelled.  
  
*********  
  
As the Seasons walked up to their rooms to get ready for bed they could believe the hype that the Slytherin party had. "I hear that everyone is gonna be there all the hot Slytherin guys like Snape and Amos Diggory from Hufflepuff, and James, Remus, Sirius and that guy they hang-out with are all going!" A 7th girl known as Cherry who held the remaining bed in the Season's room, squealed to her friend.  
  
"I can't believe that people actually believe that this is going on!" Winter whispered to Lily.  
  
"I can," Spring added looking at a bunch of 4th years putting make-u on and charming their hair.  
  
"Do you think we should go?" Lily asked?  
  
"US GO!?" the remaining seasons asked.  
  
"Well, yeah it'll be fun to see the Slytherin's get into trouble and I kinda wanna go anyway." Lily defended.  
  
"So in other words you wanna get another chance for seeing James after hours?" Winter asked coolly.  
  
"SHUT-UP!" Lily screamed out chasing Winter around with a hairbrush.  
  
"OK, OK!" Summer yelled "Lily, just tell us straight do you have a thing for James or not?"  
  
"NO! How many times do I have to tell you people? James and I are nothing but really good friends." Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Just checking," Summer said as she reached into her truck pulling out 4 pairs of leather pants and 4 shirts one an icy blue tank top with snowflake necklace attached onto the hanger, a golden halter with a golden leaf for a pendent, a pink backless one with a small flower as a jewel for a necklace, and a red tube top with a flame necklace to go along with it. "Now, I knew that we would go to at least one outrageous party this year so I took the liberty of getting us some hot outfits for it." Summer handed the outfits out the girls, the golden one to Lily, the Blue one to Winter, the pink one to Spring, and she kept the red for herself.  
  
"If the guys do come they're gonna freak out when they see us." Lily said as she looked over the outfit that was thrust into her hands.  
  
"More the reason to do it," Spring said as she hastily began to take off her robes and get into her new outfit. The other girls followed her idea and within 10 minutes they we're walking down the spiral staircase into the common room and marched over and sat in a couch waiting for the guys to come out, so they could tell them that they were all going to the Slytherin party.  
  
*********  
  
"People are making to damn much out of this party," James snapped as the 6th boy that he had come across asked him if e was going to the Slytherin party.  
  
"That's a good thing," Remus stated "That's, the point, the more people talk about it the more people go, and the more trouble Slytherin will get into,"  
  
"I knew there was a reason we kept you around Remus," James laughed.  
  
"All this hype kinda makes me wanna go ya know," Sirius sighed as he plopped down on his bed.  
  
"Why aren't we going?" Peter asked.  
  
"Good question, why aren't we going, it's our prank, I wanna see the look on old McGonagall's face when she sees this," Sirius said making a mock of the Headmaster of Gyrffindor house.  
  
"Lets go!" The Marauders yelled as they ran to the common room greeted by the sight of the Seasons sitting cross-legged in extremely tight pants and even tighter pants waiting for them.  
  
"I though this kinda of shit only happened in dreams," Sirius sighed dreamily.  
  
"Well your dream is about to become a reality," Summer said as she walked up the group of boys "But it will have to wait because all of us are going to that party."  
  
"We are, are we?" James asked. "What makes you think that we want to go?"  
  
"We didn't ask you if you wanted to go, we're telling you that you do so lets go!" Summer yelled as she grabbed onto Sirius' arm dragging him out of the common room, toward the Slytherin house. Lily grabbed James, Winter grabbed Peter, and Spring grabbed Remus and followed Summer's lead.  
  
********  
  
Hope that you all loved the chapter more of it is going to be coming up by hopefully the end of the week I might put it up sooner. I'm still open for any suggestions flame me, compliment me, or just say what you feel c-ya.  
  
-Vega ^_^ 


	3. A Slytherin Extravaganza!

Disclaimer: If you think that I own Harry Potter, then I'm flattered.yet at the same time shocked by how little you know.  
  
A/N: The names of the Season's will now be posted at the top of each chapter Lily- Autumn *she is the only season who's name will be spoken, this is done for reading ease, and for Lily and James couple* Winter- Niki *she is called Winter for the group she kind of quiet* Spring- Kali *she is called Spring by the group, she is known for being very outspoken* Summer- Brianna *she is known for being a flirt and as Lily's best friend* Now for the story.  
  
As the Seasons and the Marauders walked toward the snake portrait of the Slytherin house music could be heard from halfway down the hall. "Sounds like they started the party without us," Spring said grinning toward the now opening Slytherin portrait.  
  
"It's not a party unless Brianna Spirit Collins is there" Summer called.  
  
"Your middle name is Spirit?" Sirius asked. Summer nodded her head slowly as if nodding to a child. "You sound like a cheerleader."  
  
"You ever say that again I'll kill you, with my bare hands.slowly, but before I do that I'll dye your precious long hair blonde and give you a buzz cut!" Summer yelled.  
  
"I don't mind the killing with the bare hands, but never joke about my hair," Sirius said pulling his long hair into a ponytail. "Your just a jealous Cheerleading bimbo!" Sirius called out before running into the Slytherin common room laughing.  
  
"SIRIUS YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Summer called out chasing after him, with her hands clamped into fists.  
  
"You know, those to would make a really cute couple," Spring joked.  
  
"Why does everyone have to be considered as a couple?" Lily asked, "I think that's stupid."  
  
"Your only jealous because you don't have a boyfriend," James joked  
  
"And you're going to be hurting when I kick you in the nuts!" Lily threatened.  
  
"You're so cute when you're mad," James winked. Lily stood completely still in shock with her cheeks pink with embarrassment.  
  
The remaining Marauders and Seasons laughed and walked into the common room, dragging Lily inside with them, who had yet to move.  
  
*****************  
  
As soon as they entered the threshold of the Slytherin Common room they noticed that it had changed quite a bit. On the far end of the room a dance floor had been cleared out, and people where dancing in a way that they wouldn't dare do at the Yule Ball. In the corner a bar-like concession stand had been set-up and all the couches had been pushed just a few feet from the door. There was music blasting from the corner nearest the door, probably done by a music spell but they didn't know for sure.  
  
"How the hell did this happen?" James asked as he looked about the room.  
  
"No idea," Winter replied, "but I bet that Summer had something to do with it,"  
  
"Ah, you all know me so WELL!" Summer called from behind the bar. The Marauders and Seasons ran up to her with looks of disbelief  
  
"When did you have time to do all of this?!" Lily asked snapping out of her trance-like state.  
  
"And to think, I though you knew me better then that," Summer joked, "Well it was quite easy, when I chased after Sirius I saw a ton of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaw's looking around the Slytherin common room shocked because it look as if there was no way to have a party, you following me here?" Summer received nothing but blank nods from her friends. "Good, ok well I used a few little spells and made the place look like party central. and THEN THOSE DAMN SLYTHERIN'S HAD THE NERVE TO SAY THAT THEY DID IT!" Summer shirked. "But I guess that it's all for the best, we escape trouble." Summer looked out across to her friends and got nothing but blank stares back. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Where's Sirius?" asked James coming around from his short catnap while Summer was trying to explain something or other.  
  
"No idea, last time I saw him he was snogging with Malfoy's girl.whatever her names, Narcissa." Summer said waiving her hand around vaguely to an armchair where sure enough Sirius Black was sitting, with a very attractive woman on his lapping necking.  
  
"Such a lovely thing ah Sirius, making-out with Malfoy's girlfriend." Remus joked.  
  
"Hey, everyone's done it," James joked.  
  
"Hey Sirius, you wanna go somewhere more quiet. I know that Snape isn't in his room and his friends are all down here. you wanna go up there and get to know each other better?" Narcissa winked.  
  
"You know it," Sirius answered picking Narcissa up and walking up the stairs.  
  
"Sirius the world's hugest pimp!" Summer laughed.  
  
"You sound kinda jealous," Spring smirked  
  
"OF WHAT?!" Summer yelled. "Everyone knows that you have a crush on him!" Lily laughed.  
  
"Evans. one more word out of you and I'll make you pa-" Summer called, but before she finished her sentence a loud scream came from upstairs in the living quarters of the Slytherin house, and down came running Sirius Black missing his shirt, robe, and his pants belt was un-done. Following hot on his heels came Malfoy with hell in his eyes.  
  
"Black if I ever see you anywhere near my girlfriend again I'll kill you, but for now I'm just gonna beat your ass!" Malfoy yelled grabbing for Sirius who was nearly caught but jumped down the remainder of the stairs and landed dead on the bar.  
  
"Hey, Summer you look shocked to see me," Sirius joked looking into Summer's dark eyes.  
  
"Sirius you are such a dumb ass!" Summer yelped.  
  
"You only say that cause you want me," Sirius smiled.  
  
"Yes Sirius I want you so bad, why don't you just lean down here and kiss me dead on the lips and then I'll be yours forever!" Summer said sarcastically.  
  
"Alright!" Sirius said in a smooth voice so, he leaned down and did just that, he kissed her dead on the lips slipping his tongue into her mouth. Summer wrapped her arms around him as she returned the kiss with full force. And just as things began to really heat up their kiss was broken by none other then Malfoy.  
  
"You almost fuck my girlfriend and then you kiss this SLUT!" Malfoy yelled pulling Sirius off the bar and onto the hardwood floor. Everyone in the roomed turned to look at the scene that was playing out before them Narcissa was standing at the top of the stairs in a sheet, Summer was beat red and looking down onto the floor, Malfoy was punching the crap out of Sirius Black, and Sirius had the funniest looking smiles on his face that anyone had seen.  
  
"MALFOY!' Summer yelled, "Leave Sirius alone! If your girlfriend wasn't such a whore then she wouldn't have been sleeping around or making-out with Sirius and for another thing." Summer then jumped onto the floor next to Malfoy and Sirius. " Never again call me a slut!" with one very swift well- planned kick Summer hit Malfoy directly in the nuts.  
  
"DAMN!" Spring yelled out followed by many moans from Malfoy himself.  
  
Summer reached down and helped Sirius off the ground. "You dumb ass," she whispered into his ears as she helped him over to a nearby couch.  
  
*****************  
  
The group shifted over the couches following Sirius who had gotten badly beaten by Malfoy and was leaning on Summer for support.  
  
"Sit down," Summer said softly as she helped Sirius onto the couch." Now, tell me where it hurts the worst." Sirius motioned to both sides of his chest and toward his lips. Summer looked Sirius over, his hair was everywhere, lip was busted open, huge red marks down his chest and bruises on his abs.  
  
"Malfoy can sure hit hard." Sirius joked.  
  
"Leave it to Sirius to make a joke about getting bloodied-up" Lily smiled sitting next to Summer.  
  
"Really, come on, I know that hurt like hell, I though Malfoy was gonna kill you," James smirked.  
  
"Glad to know that," Sirius smiled.  
  
"Are you gonna be ok?" Winter asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"YUP! Nothing can keep Sirius Black down!" Sirius announced standing up at a rapid rate, before falling back into the seat.  
  
"I knew that you got hurt, you always have to act macho!" Summer yelled.  
  
"You know, you're so much nicer when were kissing," Sirius laughed, "Cause then I don't have to hear you yell at me."  
  
"Well if you want me to be quiet your gonna have to do something about that, now won't we?" Summer flirted. And before anyone could say a word Summer and Sirius were locked in the most passionate kiss any of them had ever seen.  
  
"Ok, that's enough of that!" Lily laughed, "I'm gonna go get a drink, that rest of you want to join me?"  
  
"Sure," the other Marauders and seasons said in unison trying to get away from the site that was playing out before them, and they surely didn't want to see what was going to happen next.  
  
***********  
  
Once the group got to the bar a huge assortment of drink were ordered. A cosmopolitan for Lily, a Bloody Mary for James, a Rasberry Pina Colada, for Spring, A Godchild for Remus, and a Tequila Sunrise for Winter. Now, there is one thing that you should know about liquor and the Seasons and the Marauders. when liquor and them mix together disaster is sure to follow!  
  
A/N~ hope that you all liked the chapter, I focused a little bit more well, a lotta bit more on Summer and Sirius. Lily and James are sure to make a big appearance in chapter 4 and Winter is gonna blow-up to. Sorry that Remus got almost no mention but I'll fit him into my story someway ^.^ please keep up the checking back for the fic and PLEASE review.TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO DO THE SAME! .please! Oh, and I need some more reviews or else chapter 4 might take a little bit longer to come! 


	4. When the party ends

THANKS! I loved seeing the reviews! Oh and for all the people in the last chapter that didn't get any recognition, thanks for reviewing... Danni- 2005, IndigoStar12020, Marion, Kashoku, Scarlett, Empress Genevieve *I LOVE YOU NAME!*, shewhodares, and Star *what languages do you speak?*  
  
Disclaimer:...MY B-DAY IS ON MAY 31! Ms. Rowling's I would like to receive my gift ON TIME!  
  
Lily- Autumn *she is the only season who's name will be spoken, this is done for reading ease, and for Lily and James couple* Winter- Niki *she is called Winter for the group she kind of quiet* Spring- Kali *she is called Spring by the group, she is known for being very outspoken* Summer- Brianna *she is known for being a flirt and as Lily's best friend* Now for the story.  
  
***************  
  
"PLEASE, JUST ONE MORE!" Lily pleaded with the bar tender.  
  
"Sorry Ms. Evan's but you've already had 7 cosmopolitans, I can't give you any more." The bar tender stated.  
  
"I'M A FUCKING PAYING CUSTUMOR!" Lily yelled.  
  
"No, James is a paying customer, he has paid for all of your drink plus, by the look of you, your alcohol intake level must be through the roof." The bar tender said.  
  
"Well Mr. Tender-man I'll have you know there is no blood in my alcohol system!" Lily hollered.  
  
"Lily, I think you've had enough. You were never able to hold your alcohol very well." James said with a tender look in his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine!" Lily got up from her chair, "You see, they say drunk people cant walk in a straight line. And I can do that with no problem!" Lily lifted herself onto the bar top and walked from one end to the other, but before she stepped down, she stepped off the edge landing with a great "thump" on the ground.  
  
"Lily!" James called out as he ran over to where she had fallen. "I'm taking you to your room."  
  
"NO! I'm just fine!" Lily pushed James off of her and walked over to where Remus and Winter were talking. "WINTER! Tell James that I'm not drunk and that all I need is me, to take care of me!"  
  
"Ummm... Lily, your drunk as I don't know what." Winter laughed. Lily glared stone-faced at her.  
  
"You evil little lying BITCH!" Lily screamed. Winter looked at Lily as if in shock "You only say that because you want me to leave you alone with Remus, you have never cared about anybody but yourself!" Lily screamed out.  
  
"LILY EVANS! That is enough of your ridicules lies!" Winter yelled "James, please take her to your room, if she goes into ours she'll never go to sleep, she has to much of her own stuff in there, and far to many pointy objects." Winter suggested.  
  
"And what makes you think that my room would be a better place then hers?" James asked.  
  
"James, cause you know how Lily is she gets smashed, she never thinks straight, plus she has a stash of liquor in there..." Winter whispered.  
  
"YOU SECRET TELLING EVIL WHORE!" Lily exclaimed. "Now I can't even go to bed in my own room because you're on a POWER TRIP!"  
  
"I see what you mean," James laughed, "Come on Lily..." James picked Lily up, kicking and screaming and led her into his bedroom.  
  
********************  
  
"Sirius, I think that we should probably go somewhere else if we're gonna do this," Summer blushed as she noticed people staring at their heavy snogging session.  
  
"Maybe, you know anyplace we could go to?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, we can go to my dorm, I don't think the girls are up there." Summer winked.  
  
"GREAT! Let's go." Sirius smiled as he took off running to the Gryffindor house.  
  
*****************  
  
"JAMES POTTER IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN THIS SECOND THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" Lily yelled at James just as he plopped her onto his bed.  
  
"Lily, shut-up and go to sleep." James sighed.  
  
"Why, so that you can go back to the Slytherin house to the party?" Lily asked.  
  
"No, so you will just be quiet and I can get some sleep." James said starting to take off his robe.  
  
"You're joking right, you not actually going to sleep here, I'm sleeping here, you can't, it wouldn't be right..." Lily said with a very shocked look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to, I'm gonna go sleep on the bed, as for you, you're gonna go sleep on the couch." James smiled picking Lily and this time placing her on the couch.  
  
"There's no way I'm gonna get out of this room is there?" Lily asked with a look of sleepiness in her bright emerald eyes.  
  
"Nope, so you might as well go to sleep," James smiled throwing a blanket onto the now laying down Lily.  
  
"I can't sleep though..." Lily whined.  
  
"And why not?" James inquired.  
  
"Because...because...because no one has told me a bedtime story," Lily stated.  
  
"You're joking right?" James asked with a giant grin on his face.  
  
"I'm not now, Jamesie, tell me a night0night story and I shall be off to the land of dreams." Lily said dreamily  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you a story, once upon a time there was a silly little girl named Lily Evans who would never shut-up..." James laughed.  
  
"I've heard that one..." Lily sighed.  
  
"You know what Lily, just go to slee-" James began to say but he was cut off by Lily's slight snoring, she had fallen asleep. "...I knew she would be awake for mush longer," James finished taking off his clothes with the exception of his boxers and slipped into his bed.  
  
********************  
  
"Ok, Sirius...I wanna stop now," Summer panted as Sirius reached skillfully to her back to un-do her exposed bra.  
  
"But we've barely even gotten started..." Sirius whined  
  
"I wanna stop NOW Sirius," Summer said raising her voice as Sirius un-did her bra anyway.  
  
"Fine." Sirius said taking his hands off of Summer and got off the bed sounding very disappointed. "What's your problem anyway, why did we have to stop?"  
  
"I don't have a trouble, but I do have my limits, we'll do more I swear.but not tight now, not yet, ok?" Summer asked.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. But it doesn't matter, I'm gonna go back to my dorm," Sirius said buttoning-up his shirt.  
  
"Sirius don't leave," Summer, pleaded.  
  
"Well what else am I gonna do?" Sirius replied.  
  
"You can stay and sleep in here," Summer said in a very sweet voice.  
  
"If I do that I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from raping you," Sirius joked.  
  
"I know you can stop yourself, come here," Summer said motioning to her bed. Sirius followed and laid next to Summer, she wrapped her arms around Sirius and laid her head down on his chest.  
  
"Sirius don't break my heart." She whispered into his ear. Afterward they feel asleep in silence, wrapped in one another's arms, knowing that when they where together nothing could hurt them.  
  
******************  
  
In the Slytherin Common room the party was beginning to die down as the hour reached 4 AM. Spring was yelling at some girl next to the bar for spilling her drink on her, Remus and Winter were still chatting, and Peter was no doubtingly trying to find out where Malfoy was.  
  
"But really, I mean if the wizarding world is so scared that the muggles will find out about us we will just have to be more careful," Winter said trying to impress Remus with how much she knew about the topic at hand.  
  
"I wonder where Spring is." Remus said.  
  
"I'M OVER HERE TALKING TO YOU AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS HER! Tell me Remus Lupin, what so great about that girl?" Winter yelled.  
  
"Nothing, and I don't know what your problem is, you've been so edgy since we came back from the beach trip." Remus sighed.  
  
"You play everything off like it's some kind of joke! At the beach trip I told you that I loved you, and what did you go and do? You went and snogged with SPRING!"  
  
"For one I was piss-faced drunk when me and Spring had our little session, it meant nothing to either of us. And for two, I've told you before I don't want a girlfriend right now." Remus defended himself.  
  
"Yeah, only because it's not Spring who's asking you. I've seen the way that you stare at her, like you're about to pounce one her, yet you can't even look my way, NOT EVEN ONCE!" Winter yelled.  
  
"Look, ok Winter, you're on of my best friends, and of all of the Season's I'd except you to understand that I don't wanna get serious right now." Remus shouted.  
  
"Well, you know what Remus, I don't and I don't wanna talk to you about it any more. In fact, I don't want to talk to you about anything any more, as from this point forward I am NOT talking to you Remus Lupin!" Winter screamed as she stood-up and stomped out of the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Hey," Spring said as she walked up to where Remus was still sitting. "Don't worry about Spring, she'll come around she always does, she's just really weird after her break-up with Snape last year."  
  
"Yeah, well that's no excuse for taking her problems out on me," Remus muttered.  
  
"Yeah, well as her friend," Spring stated, "You should understand what she is going through, and try to be a little nicer to her.  
  
"What, is the whole bloody world against me, or is it just the female race? I don't like her she throws a little hissy fit and then I get the blame? I'm sorry but if she is going to be my friend I don't think it to be very cool of her to do that." Remus roared.  
  
"Look, Remus I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying that right now she has some weird stuff going on with her life, so don't call off a really good friendship over a silly little fight. Spring said calmly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that you're right, as always. You're so smart Spring," Remus said looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Not really, I mean I almost didn't pass potions last year," Spring laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but something about you really gets me thinking, that you don't let on what you're truly thinking," Remus smiled, before he leaned in and kissed Spring dead on the lips. After the kiss broke Spring looked into Remus' eyes in shock, as he looked back into hers he not only saw that shock that was clearly in her eyes, he also saw horror. And before he knew what happened she slapped him, hard across the face.  
  
"REMUS! Don't you ever do that to me again, I don't want you to.NEVER AGAIN!" Spring called out.  
  
"What?" Remus asked, "You almost asked me to do it."  
  
"I never did, and Remus Lupin if you ever do that to me again I swear you won't life to regret it." Spring cried out with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"All I did was kiss you, its not like I did something else, if was just a kiss" Remus smiled.  
  
"I asked you at the Beach never to do it again, you swore to me that what we had there for that week was over, dead, never to return, I don't want to go through that again Remus, I don't want you." Spring called out, before running out of the Common room heading straight to her dorm.  
  
"This must be some kind of record." Remus sighed before heading to his own room.  
  
*************  
  
As Winter had also found out when Spring entered the dorm that she shared with the other Season's and a girl named Cherry shared, that someone else was in the room, and this someone else was none other then Sirius Black, and he wasn't just in there sleeping, oh no far from that. He was in only a pair of black boxers curled up on top of the blanket wrapped in the arms of Brianna Collins aka Summer who at this point was still wearing her leather pants but was missing her shirt revealing a lacey black bra that looked as if the back had been un-done! Not only was there a boy in their room after hours, which was strictly again the rules of Hogwarts, but Winter was sitting on her bed crying her eyes out.  
  
"Winter, what's wrong?" Spring asked as she scooted over to her friend.  
  
"Nothing that you could help me with, since you are part of the problem," Winter snapped.  
  
"This is about that whole Remus thing isn't in?" Spring asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Tell me."Winter called out is a course whisper reaching over and grabbing Spring "What is so great about you, that he would want you over me? What is it?"  
  
"I don't know what his problem is, and I really don't know why he doesn't want you, he's crazy to no." Spring smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well you didn't seem to be thinking along those lines when you and him were making-out like a bunch of rabbits over the Summer holiday." Winter hissed.  
  
"I told you, that didn't mean a thing to either of us, at least it didn't to me. Remus is a great guy, and you deserve him, I don't know why he thinks that I like him but I don't and as soon as you and him cool down to one another, the sooner I'm sure he will ask you out." Spring tried to comfort her friend, with little avail.  
  
"Look, just because I don't have him for a boyfriend doesn't mean I need your pity!" Winter almost yelled out. "I know that for some reason or another you and Remus are doing things that are betraying me, one of your best friends. And I really don't know why either one of you is saying that you don't want the other, when I know that you do. But what really makes me mad is why you would walk in here and PRETEND to feel bad for me like I'm some child! I really don't understand what the deal is between you and him, but when I do I swear on my honor that when I find out what it is I will find a way to destroy it! Now if you don't mind I have to get some sleep, get off my bed and go to your own!"  
  
"Winter, I really don-" Spring started to say.  
  
"Spring I'm giving you to the count of three to get off my bed and to the other side of the room to your own or I'll do something I'm sure that you will regret!" Winter interrupted.  
  
"FINE!" Spring said as she got up and walked to her own bed before falling into a restless, dreamless, sleep.  
  
*******************  
  
In the Marauder's dorm room no one but Lily and James where there, Remus hadn't found his way back apparently, and Peter was surely still spending time with his Slytherin buddies, and Sirius was with Summer. Lily from her resting place on the couch kept waking-up in the night and was tossing-and- turning with un-comfort, while James was watching her from his bed chuckling.  
  
"You find this funny, Mr. Potter, that because of you couch I cannot sleep?" Lily asked in a very annoyed voice.  
  
"Yes actually I do." James said while continuing to laugh.  
  
"Well you won't be for long!" Lily stated as she wobbled over to the bed still un-able to walk straight because of the effect of the alcohol she had, had earlier. As Lily reached her destination (the other side of James' bed) she pushed herself under the covers and look away from James.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Ms. Evans?" James inquired  
  
"I am going to sleep, goodnight." Lily declared closing her eyes.  
  
"Ok, well if you intend to sleep in my bed I must warn you I have a habit of moving in my sleep and snoring." James smirked.  
  
"Yeah well, know that I have a very bad habit of kicking," Lily replied.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't think that this is gonna work," James joked.  
  
"And why is that?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Because you leg is already touching mine, and it's making me a bit well. happy," James said teasing Lily, but in the same sense he was very serious, her smooth leg rubbing against his leg was having a slight effect on him. Lily quickly moved her leg from his and turned to look at James.  
  
"James, I swear to God if you try anything on me." Lily threatened.  
  
"I thought you knew me better than that," James said almost shocked, "I'm not some kind of sick pervert ya know."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm just saying don't touch me." Lily replied.  
  
"Whatever you say Lily," James said as he turned over and went to sleep.  
  
*****************  
  
Chapter 4 is over. I hoped you all really REALLY liked it. I'm sorry that it wasn't up sooner but ya know, shit happens *smiles* please keep reviewing; your reviews keep me writing. Until Chapter 5, peace ~Vega.  
  
Oh, and if any of you people reading this out there are artists I would love to get some FanArt to go along with this story, even if you're not that good I'd love to get something from you. Know this, I will not judge you because I myself draw like a first grader. ^_^ 


	5. All the Drama

LOTS OF REVIEWS! Thanks to Dkchic, Star *I'm trying to learn a few languages to, rock on!*, Fire_Lady, Danni-2005 *thanks so much ^_^*, Hessie Elite, and Sabrina. Muhahahaha I get to feel all important now. Ok I know that this chapter took forever but it has taken a whole lot of time to think of who and what is gonna happen so sit and hold on tight cause here it comes. Chapter 5! And Again, I'm so sorry about not having this chapter up sooner.  
  
Disclaimer- I expect a present from J.K. Rowling in advanced for my birthday any day now.  
  
ALL THE DRAMA!  
  
******************  
  
As dawn graced it's presence at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry some very strange things were afoot. Summer and Sirius were wrapped in one another's arms in a peaceful slumber. James Potter was sleeping next to Lily Evans, well not exactly next to more like lying under. Winter was writing feverishly into her dairy. Spring was sitting-up in her bed thinking. Peter was god knows where. The only one of the group that happened to be awake and walking about was Remus and that was only because he was being yelled at by the headmaster for being caught in the Slytherin common room after lights-out. But now we will venture into James' room.  
  
******************  
  
Lily's tangled red hair was sprawled out over James Potter's chest. Oh what a sight that was to see, two friends that had never been anything but that, were lying on top of one another. James only in his boxers and Lily in her Hogwarts skirt and top. James' eyes slowing began to open and as the world came into focus the only word that came to mind was "Shit." How was he going to get himself out of this one, Lily Evans was in his room, on his bed, in his arms, and he was half naked.this was not good. Lily's eyes also began to open but she had quite a different few on what had happened.  
  
"YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKER!" Lily yelled out pushing herself off James, "RAPE! RAPE!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" James yelled clamping his hand over Lily's mouth. Lily, not taking this as a good thing brought her knee down in a frenzy crashing it down into James' groin. We shall just say that, that wasn't a very good experience for him. "Lily if you would shut your god-for-saken mouth for all of two seconds and listen to me." James started to say while trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his lower region, but gritting his teeth trying to get his mind off of the pain.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me!" Lily screamed out, "Don't you dare even look at me!"  
  
"Lily don't over-act ok?" James called out "I swear on my life that I didn't do anything!" Lily didn't say anything in response, all she did was pick-up her disregarded robe off the floor and stomp out of James' room hauling ass!  
  
"I swear if that girl ever shut-up to listen it would be a miracle." James sighed. ********************  
  
In other parts of the castle Sirius Blacks eyes gazed across the form of the angelic looking girl.woman laying next to him. He longed to reach out and have his way with her, but knowing Summer he would later regret it. His mind drifted, thinking about what they were talking about the night before, of how Summer also was scared. Scared of being hurt, by none other then himself. Sirius Black had gotten himself into a bit of a predicament. Summer was depending on him to be her boyfriend, her protector, but most of all her love. And if there was one thing in this world that Sirius didn't believe in, it was settling down. So what was he going to do?  
  
"Love?" Sirius whispered into Summer's ear.  
  
"mmmmmm?" Summer responded in her still asleep state.  
  
"Wake-up Summer," Sirius coaxed. Slowly Summer's dark eyes flickered open.  
  
"This had better be good," Summer yawned. She lifted herself off of her lying position, re-did her bra in the back and looked to Sirius with a puzzled look on her face. "Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to tell me why you woke me up."  
  
"Yeah, I was getting to that." Sirius chocked out. "Summer, I know that we are really great friends, now even more then that but I can't help but wonder what you are doing with me as your lover."  
  
"Lover?" Summer giggled, "Sirius I wouldn't call you my lover yet. I find you are a wonderful guy and a great kisser but I also know that you happen to never be able to hold down a girlfriend for more then a matter of weeks. I know that I can't make you stay bound to me Mr. Black but for all that my heart is worth, I'll try."  
  
"Wow, you think of really deep shit in the mornings.you should write cards for hallmark or something," Sirius smiled.  
  
"Oh shut-up!" Summer laughed stepping out of the bed. "I'm going to go and take my shower, we have to get down to the Great Hall soon or else the professors are going to get very suspicious."  
  
"Can I join you in the shower?" Sirius pleaded.  
  
"Nope," Summer winked before bending over and throwing Sirius his robes. "You had best get down to your room before someone catches you in here.  
  
"Yeah, I should get going." Sirius said as he walked over to the door. Once he reached the doorknob however he turned to see Summer walking toward the bathroom and he rushed back over to her. As he grabbed her arm she turned around just as he had planed, and at that very moment he swept her up in a wave of passion. As she opened her mouth his tongue glided its way in. Summer and Sirius fought for dominance in one another's mouths, him licking her lips and first and then caressing his tongue over his. Summer just let her tongue explore the whole of his mouth. As their kiss broke Sirius got a very slick smile on his face.  
  
"Don't smile at me like that, it makes you look satanic" Summer smiled.  
  
"I can't help but smile," Sirius smirked.  
  
"And why is that?" Summer inquired.  
  
"Because I'm making a note to myself not to kiss you in the mornings cause you have really bad morning breath." Sirius joked.  
  
"SIRIUS GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!" Summer snapped.  
  
"Bye Love," Sirius laughed as he made his way out of her room.  
  
********************  
  
Toward the other side of the room Winter was writing in her journal at a fast rate, ignoring the world around her, filling up pages of despise and darkness. Sometimes Winter wondered why she hadn't ended up in Slytherin. She wasn't very brave but she did posses loyalty to her friends, or so she thought. She knew deep down that it wasn't Spring's fault that Remus didn't like he, but who else was there to take her anger out on? Remus liked Spring over her. Spring! They had known each other before they even knew that boys didn't have cooties. They had trusted and relied on one another, yet Winter was furious at the thought of Spring getting at something that she could never have. Remus Lupin was Winter's life, he was smart, funny, and sincere what more could a girl ask for? But he wouldn't look her way, he had been sure to make that quiet sure last night before turning to Spring looking for love. If she had her way Winter would rid Howarts of the both of them. She didn't really mean though. Or at least she didn't know if she did.  
  
************  
  
"MR. LUPIN!" Professor Amalyn yelled. "What exactly where you doing in the Slytherin common room after lights-out?"  
  
"Well I heard that there was a party there and I went to go and check it out." Remus answered with his voice in complete monotone.  
  
"I want a better answer then that! Who was throwing the party? Who gave out the Slytherin password? Who snuck illegal alcoholic beverages into this school!?" The professor yelled.  
  
"I found out about his party from people in my house but I'm almost positive that it was Malfoy's idea. Anyway when I got to the corridor leading to the Slytherin common room the portrait was wide open so I just went in." Remus said carefully as to not add any suspicion onto the amount he already had mounted onto his shoulders.  
  
"And what about the drinks Mr. Lupin?" The professor cried out.  
  
"No clue." Remus stated flatly.  
  
"Well I'd think that you would because I can still smell some kind of liquor on your breath." The professor shrieked  
  
"That's fine, because under law in England I can drink. But what I really want to know is why I'm the only one being interrogated! There were way more people in there other then me. Such as Snape, and Narsissa." Remus replied.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, be glad that I'm letting you out from this with no detention for lack of evidence but tell your friends that they are very lucky because they have made a very big mess of things, and are having points deducted from Slytherin, they should feel very bad about that they have done." Professor Amalyn said as she marched out of her office. "And Mr. Lupin, make sure that you are down in the Great Hall for breakfast soon, I'd sure hate it if you missed the announcement for the deduction of Slytherin points."  
  
"This is working out better then I expected it to." Remus laughed as he strolled down to the Great Hall.  
  
**********************  
  
Spring laid down in her bed with her eyes closed but in truth she was very much awake. Her mind was racing with thoughts and memories of all the things that had happed to her since she had began at Hogwarts. As a shy muggle-born she had entered the gates to this prestigious school, knowing no one and feeling very much alone when a girl about her height in her class was standing beside her. The girl also looked sort of lost in the school and they exchanged names. The girl's name was Niki Stacy Swing. She was a very cute girl, with long black hair, almond eyes, and looked very much of Asian descent. Niki was very polite to her but she seemed as if there was something more to her. She had a very deep nature but Spring missed it by a long shoot. Niki and her became quick friends and were latter joined by two girls, one named Brianna Collins and the other named Lily Evans. Brianna seemed very sure of herself and she was extremely pretty, at that time she already had a fourth year boyfriend, not that she couldn't pass as a fourth or fifth ear herself, she certainly looked the part. Lily looked very much like the average little girl but she had a dying friendship with Brianna and a group of guys that were already being known as the Marauders. Lead by James Potter and Sirius Black. The other two members of the group where Remus Lupin who was very attractive in a quiet reserved kind of way, and a short little boy named Peter. Together the Marauders and the girls made an awesome team. So the girls thought of names to call themselves, and finally landed on the name the Seasons. Brianna taking the name of Summer because of how bright and in-your-face she was. Lily taking on the name of Autumn because of her red hair. Niki becoming Winter because she was quiet until she felt very passionate about something and then the blizzard hit. She took on the name of Spring because she was very loud and liked to show-off much like Spring time. So the Marauders and Seasons where formed. As the group began to spread mischief everything went perfectly between them all until last summer at their beach trip. Why she asked herself did she go there? None of them should have, the only one who left there with a good experience was Sirius, and anytime Sirius can get a girls phone number it's a good time. Up to last night this school term was going great but as last night showed things can change very rapidly around Hogwarts, Spring sighed as she took a look at her clock on her night-stand. "Dammit," she muttered as she pulled herself out of bed into the bathroom just as Summer stepped out. "You didn't use up all the hot water did you?" Spring asked.  
  
"You can use a heating charm and the water will be warm anyway," Summer giggled.  
  
"You always use all the hot water, its hard making a heating spell when you're still half asleep." Spring yawned.  
  
"Well its hard being the first one up so I don't have to," Summer laughed as she went across the room to get dressed. Spring then grabbed her wand and headed over to the bathroom muttering a heating spell under her breath.  
  
*********************  
  
A very pissed off Lily Evans stormed into the Great Hall scaring a few first years on her way she sat down at her usual seat next to Summer who had been down there waiting for her for some time.  
  
"Your late as usual," teased Summer.  
  
"Not, now Summer, I'm not in the mood to be joked about with," Lily snapped as she started almost stabbing her toast trying to put marmalade on it.  
  
"Well if you don't tell me then I'll just have to guess. James tried something on you didn't he?" Summer stated.  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Well I put a few things together. You look really pissed off, you didn't come back to the dorm last night, you shirt is on inside out, and your hair is really, really, REALLY messy." Plus you always try to stab things when you mad at James." Summer smirked as she indicated to the punctured toast lying on Lily's tray. Lily blushed profusely, but her train of thought was interrupted when a certain someone walked into the doors of the Great Hall. None other then James Potter, he wasn't alone, he was joking around with Sirius about something and they both had ridiculous grins on their faces. Lily turned her head to face Summer, but Summer wasn't looking back at her, she was looking deeply at Sirius, if Summer stared any harder she might just bore a hole through something.  
  
"Sirius! James! Come over here," Summer called out to the guys. They walked over in a very sure of themselves manor. Sirius took a seat across from Summer and James took the open seat across from Lily. "So," Summer said, "James, what did you do this morning to piss Lily off so much?"  
  
"What a wonderful conversation starter." Sirius joked.  
  
"I'll tell you, and at the same time I'll tell Lily, since she decided not to listen to what I had to say this morning." James stated. As the tale flew out of James' mouth about all that had happened the night before, Lily getting drunk, Winter and Lily yelling at one another, Lily's un-easy sleeping on the couch, and how she ended up in his arms in the morning.  
  
"You see Lily, there was nothing to get so upset about." Summer laughed as she heard the tale.  
  
"That's easy for you to say Summer, you weren't almost violated by someone that you know and trust." Lily yelled.  
  
"Did you not listen to one damn word I just said?" James asked getting mad.  
  
"Obviously not," Summer shouted, "And you know damn well that, that whole violated thing is in unfair ground. After what happened over the summer I told you not to even mention being taken advantage of to me." Lily had nothing to say after that.  
  
"Alright, all of you can gang-up on me. Hate me if you want I don't care any more you can all have a bloody good time without me." Lily screamed as she made her way out of the great hall with a look of murder in her eyes.  
  
****************  
  
Chapter 5 is done! I know, your asking when will chapter 6 be up? And I'm telling you that it will be up sometime next week, if I don't get into trouble lol. Until chapter 6 I say C-YA! ^_^ 


	6. Problems Start Here

A/N: Ok no I have not died. I just needed a bit of a break from the cyber world. So I took about a month and a half off Fanfiction.net, chat rooms, RPG's, the only thing I got on for was to check my e-mail. But even there I got my reviews sent to my inbox so I read every single one of them. I have now decided to type and post chapter 6. Oh and by the way I'm looking for a Beta reader so if anyone is interested in the job if they would please e- mail me with their name age, and all that good stuff *think resume kinda thing*. If no one even reads this chapter I will totally understand. It has been really selfish of me to not update or to even leave an A/N to my waiting readers. Oh and very major thanks to all my reviewers: Alya * A ton of L/J stories have similar beginnings, Yes I have read Entranced since you have told me about it, I will try my hardest not to make this story like any other on out there.*, Slinkysly *Thanks sooooo much*, Star *I love a good strike. Comment apprenez-vous à parler français ? Je m'enseigne au- dessus de la coupure d'été.*, Kashoku *thanks for all the support*, Erika *SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!*. Oh, and thanks to all of the people who are enjoying my fanfiction but not reviewing. but anyway on to the show.  
  
Hogwarts was in a bit of a problem. Well it was a blessing to the teachers but a very big problem for the Marauders and the Seasons. Lily wasn't talking to Summer, Sirius, or James. Spring wasn't talking to Remus. Remus wasn't talking to Winter. And Winter wasn't talking to anybody. Oh yes this was going to be a very interesting week. Lily even thought so as she stomped down the hallway, she had no real destination, she just wanted to get away from her so-called friends. On her maddening rampage through the halls she happen to pass by a very snobby Slytherin. "Well look what the cat dragged in, if you weren't a Mudblood I might have to give you a second look over Evans," Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Malfoy, do yourself and your balls a favor and leave me the hell alone, I'm in no mood for you." Lily snapped at the blond-headed boy who had stepped in front of her blocking her way.  
  
"Well hasn't someone gotten a bit feisty? You know I like my girls feisty." Malfoy sneer laughed.  
  
"Well then thank god I'm not your girl," barked Lily.  
  
"That can be changed really quick," Malfoy smirked. As he began advancing toward Lily. Lily didn't like the look in the young man's eyes. They seemed mad, almost as mad as her own. But other then pure anger there was something behind them and Lily didn't like the look of that at all.  
  
"Get the hell away from me Malfoy or I'll." Lily cried out as she reached into her pocket of her robes franticly searching for her wand. Much to her dismay, she found that her pocket was empty she must have left it in her dorm.  
  
"Or you'll what? You seem as if you don't have a wand Evans and I thought you were smarter then the average girl." Malfoy snickered as he continued to advance toward Lily. Lily had gotten so freighted, she began to cry as salty tears made there way down her face she began to think of all of the things Malfoy could do to her at this very moment. It didn't look good, here she was in a deserted corridor that she didn't even recognize, without her wand, and Malfoy being the average teenage male looked as he was getting a little hard. Malfoy's face broke into a smile as Lily found herself backed against the ice cold stone that she had now been backed-up against.  
  
"Malfoy, I'm warning you. Get the fuck away from me." Lily stuttered.  
  
"Oh and I'm afraid of you?" Malfoy laughed. "It'd be a cold day in hell before that happened." Malfoy's strong arms then jolted at pinned Lily's arms against the wall for behind them, he did the same with his legs to hers. "Now Mudblood, who is here to save you? Your precious little boyfriend, or your half-ass friends? No there not here it's just you and me, and an empty corridor." Malfoy continued. "So now the only question is are you going to give in to me or will I have to do all this by force?"  
  
"You sick son of a Bitch. I will never give into you, I'd rather be dead," Lily spit out.  
  
"Oh, I don't think that you'll be saying that when I'm through with you." Malfoy grinned as he pressed his lips against Lily's. His snake-like tongue darted into her mouth, eating away at what seemed like Lily's very soul. Lily trying to resist was helping her case wasn't helping much at all. Every time she would try to bite at him he would just apply more pressure to her arms and legs causing her to scream into his open mouth. With all the pressure Malfoy was applying Lily's lip began to bruise and bleed after kissing her for about 10 minutes Malfoy came up for air. "So Evans, are you still going to resist me?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lily stated as if she were disgusted by the idea of him putting his tongue back in her mouth, which in truth she was.  
  
"Pity, you're so beautiful," Malfoy huffed as he leaned father into Lily's body, his chest colliding with her breasts wasn't the most heavenly feeling for Lily. More tears came running down her face as Lily began to think more about her current situation. Malfoy could go as far as raping her and it would be all her fault, she had walked by herself, she was in an area that she didn't know where she was going, plus who would believe her, the Malfoy's had a great deal of influence about what people thought. Or at least what they were paid to think. Lily's mind began to race with ideas when suddenly Malfoy stopped he backed up and just walked off. Just like that not another word he just left. Well since she had no reason to stay Lily ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction on Malfoy anything to get her out of there. Was Malfoy just playing some kind of sick joke on her or was it more then that?  
  
********************  
  
In the Marauder's dorm room, sat James, Remus, Sirius, and Summer all sitting on The floor in a circle. Well Summer was sitting on Sirius's lap but none the less they were in the circle. " OK," James stared. "Now what the hell is wrong with Lily, I knew that she would be kinda mad about this whole thing but I didn't know that she would get this pissed off."  
  
"Yeah, I know its not like her, usually she can take jokes pretty well for a chick," Sirius said.  
  
"Oh and 'chicks' as you so fondly call the female race of the world don't take jokes as well as guys?" Summer said looking deeply into Sirius' eyes. Everyone around them could tell that an argument was about to happen and that was about the last thing that they needed right now.  
  
"Yeah ok this it no time to fight!" Remus called out trying to be the peacemaker. "Summer did Lily say anything to you about why this whole thing would even get her remotely this mad?"  
  
"No," Summer whispered. "You all heard all that I heard bit I don't know. James did you say anything to her that might piss her off this much?" Everyone in the circle then turned to look at James.  
  
"What?!" James yelled. " Lily gets pissed off about anything and you all just assume that it's my fault?"  
  
'Yeah!!!" Everyone else in the room yelled in unison.  
  
"Well I didn't!" James yelped in his own defense.  
  
"Yeah, Lily's just probably PMSing," Sirius said.  
  
"Why is it that whenever a girl gets pissed off about anything guys always think that she's PMSing?" Summer asked in all seriousness.  
  
"Cause that usually the reason." Sirius replayed.  
  
"You guys are such jerks." Summer added as she got off Sirius's lap and walked toward the door.  
  
"Hey babe, I was just kidding!" Sirius yelled out.  
  
"Yeah, I know that I'm just gonna go to my common room and see if Lily's in there." Summer replied.  
  
"Ok," Sirius said as he jumped-up to give Summer a goodbye kiss. As he reached her he put his hands on her hips to turn her around and kissed her deep on the lips, he didn't even have to put his tongue in her mouth this time she did it for him. Quick, and Savoy would be the only way to describe that kiss, and the second it was over Summer left.  
  
"I swear Sirius, you better keep your lips under control cause soon you might be a daddy at this rate." James joked.  
  
"very fuckin funny James." Sirius mumbled.  
  
******************  
  
As Summer walked through the main common room to her room at the top of the stairs to the girls dormitory she saw Lily come flying through the main portrait door, with tears running down her cheeks and bleeding, bruised lips. Summer knew what that meant, she knew it all to clearly, she even remembered it when it had happened to her, and the pain it had caused her to go through. She ran up to Lily and gave her a huge hug. Which Lily sank into crying even harder.  
  
"Lily, what happened? Who did this to you?" Summer asked even if she had already answered one question she still needed the answer to the other. Lily didn't answer though she just kept crying. Summer and Lily both slipped down to the floor. Summer burying her face in Lily's red hair. "Lily you have to tell me who did this to you!" A simple word slipped out of Lily's mouth that couldn't have been worse.  
  
"Malfoy." Was all that Lily had to say. Summer's face burned with anger, she had known that Malfoy was an arrogant, prick, spoiled, asshole. But she didn't know that he would even try to do anything to a girl against her wishes.  
  
"Lily what did he do, he didn't rape you did he. Lily if you did all you have to do is tell me, I can fix it I swear to it." Lily didn't answer this time ass she did has shook her head in a sorry no. "Lily, please, PLEASE, tell me what he did to you. I can't let him get away with it ok."  
  
Lily then spurted out a very strung together sentence. "HejustcameuptomeinthehallwayandhecalledmeaMudbloodthenhepushedmeupagaistawa llandstartedkissingmeandpushinghimselfontome. Thenhejustleft." (A/N: Translation for all of you that really don't feel like trying to put that together. "He just came up to me in the hallway and he called me a Mudblood then he pushed me up against a wall and started kissing me and pushing himself onto me. The he just left.") New tears filled up in Lily's eyes.  
  
"Lily don't waste your tears on him, I'll get him back to this, and he will never EVER be able to life down what I do to him, I SWEAR IT!!" Summer whisper to her weeping friend. "I swear Lily, I won't let him get away with this."  
  
*******************  
  
END TO CHAPTER 6!!!! Yeah ok, I know that this chapter was a whole lot shorter then Chapter 5 but I wanted to do my first cliffhanger *I'm not all that good at it as you can all see* But anyway. I PROMISE that the next chapter will be up by Friday of next week. I've got some extra time right now cause I'm on summer break. YAY no school!!! Please e-mail me about the Beta reader thing soon. My e-mail address is Vega_remix@hotmail.com Oh and everyone please review for this chapter ^_^ 


	7. Scheming

WELCOME BACK!! Yes, I have updated faster then ever with this chapter. I'm so very happy with all the reviews I have received. And I am proud to announce that I have my Beta reader, so now all of you will be able to read and understand everything that is posted. Lots of thanks to Excalibur for checking this chapter and running through my idea's with me so that they make sense lol. Thank to all of you who reviewed I love you all: Star *thanks for sending me my Beta!!! But I'm sorry to say that I only speak a little bit of French, and romaji Japanese lol*, crazyinulover *quick update time if I do say so myself*, Ashley *thanks for your advice, sorry I slipped up*, FEAngel258 *Don't sorry Summer will get her chance soon*, Midnight_ashes *I love your name, this chapter will only kinda answer your question, but more will be shown.*, Wicca Chick *Update here!*, cute-crazy- chick1 *I shall continue!*,  
  
Disclaimer: As I'm sure at least one of you has noticed, I have not added a Disclaimer to the start of each chapter in awhile. The reason is I know own Harry Potter. JKR gave it to me as a B-day present. If any of happen to know JKR Personally, or are one of her lawyers then please ignore this bold face lie. Or if you choose to sue me I'll just be standing outside your houses with a sharp spork Oo; !!! Well on to the show.  
  
SCHEMING!  
  
James and Sirius came out of their dorm room after hearing some yelling come out of the Common Room. They were shocked as they looked upon Summer wrapping her arms around a weeping Lily. They were both at a lose for words but luckily Summer spoke first.  
  
"Umm. Guys I think there is something that we need talk about," Summer spilled out as she wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.  
  
"This can't be good." Sirius said as he sat next to Summer, who was holding Lily in her arms and on her lap. James quickly followed and sat on the other side of the two girl.  
  
"Tell us everything," James said closing his eyes.  
  
***********************  
  
20 minutes after Sirius and James had joined Lily and Summer on the carpet of the Common Room, a story that had hurt one of their best friends so horribly came out and into the open. Lily had told them everything, through tears and sobs the entire story had come out. Lily had a slight feeling of relieve as she told her story, she knew once again that her friends would come through for her, and that she had real friends who would stand by her no matter what happened. Other emotions were running high among the group, mostly anger. It was felt by all of them against Malfoy. Blame was also felt, mostly by James. If he would have never made a joke about the whole thing about Lily getting drunk this whole ordeal would have never have happened. Summer also felt a great deal of Blame, she knew that she would have tried to talk to Lily one-on-one she could have tried to calm her down. Sirius felt a little bit of everything, but because he was the optimist of the group he was very happy that nothing else had happened.  
  
James then looked Lily straight in the eye and told her something that made her heart melt for him all over again, "Lily, I'm sorry, if I hadn't been such a egotistical prick. But I swear to I'll get Malfoy back for you. And not because I owe it to you. But because I care about you." Lily smiled for her first time since she had gotten drunk and was joking around with James. But that boy always did have a way of making her smile, just as Sirius could do to Summer. But no it had to be sort of different, Sirius and Summer were in love and she didn't love James.or did she?  
  
Sirius grinned as his mind began plotting a little plan to get back at Malfoy. All he would need to do is find a way to get into the Slytherin Common room, he could rely on James to find that out. But yes Malfoy would pay for fucking around with him and his friends, and I was worth dropping a few points on the social ladder to get back at Malfoy but hey it would be worth it to help Lily. It would also gain him brownie points with Summer, that that was always a good thing, the more on her side he was the more likely she would inflict less physical pain onto him. "Hey, Guys," Sirius said, "I've got an idea on how to get back at that git Malfoy."  
  
"We're all ears," Summer smirked.  
  
***********************  
  
Remus Lupin was bored, out of his mind. He wasn't talking to Spring or Winter and he sure as hell wasn't about to start a conversation with Peter. Not to mention none of the other Marauders or Seasons had come to class. And there was really no point in taking notes on whatever there new teacher Professor McGonagoll was going on about. I mean sure she was hot and young but she made Transfiguration seem so boring, she was also strict like an old woman so there was no chance of asking to go to the lavatory to get out of class. So do avoid himself from stabbing himself with his quill to death he began to plot a new plan to get a few more points taken away from those stuck-up Slytherins. Wheels started cranking in Remus' head, why give any of the other Marauders or Seasons and credit for this one. He could pull this prank on his own. Oh yes he would finally get all the credit for a prank oh yes, he would finally be in the spotlight, and that would make Spring want him, or so he hoped.  
  
On the other side of the Transfig Room Spring and Winter were whispering to one another. "Look Winter, I'm not trying to start a fight with you, I what us to be friends. Can you please forgive me. I wasn't trying to steal Remus from you." Spring muttered under her breath so that the Professor wouldn't hear her.  
  
"As I told you last night I don't need any of your fucking pity so save it on someone who needs a sap story. And no I won't forgive you because I know that you are trying to steal Remus fro me just because ever since I met you anything I have had you had to have as good as what I already had or better. And yes that includes boyfriends. It's like I always have to be in your shadow." Winter whispered a little to loudly because she got a strong look for the Professor.  
  
"Winter you know as well as I do that, that isn't true at all. We love some of the same stuff so sometimes we have some of the same stuff, but I don't always have to get things better then what you have. And if I do its only because I see something you have and I think its cool so I'll get something similar. If you had a problem with this why the hell didn't you tell me this in the first place?" Spring asked.  
  
"Because a good friend would know when she is pissing off her friends. I swear you are to stuck-up to notice anything other then how you have to out- shine everyone and then act like you did it on accident!" Winter stated.  
  
"Yeah, well if you didn't think that everyone was out to get you then maybe you would have a closer relationship with people. Because most people actually like to help the people that they call friends, instead of talking about them and claiming about trying to steal crushes!" Spring said with a bit of anger forming in her voice.  
  
"Look your getting all defective now, almost like you're about to cry. But I really don't care as far as I'm considered you're a backstabber, and I want nothing to do with you anymore, you can go ahead and take Remus for all I care there are better things out there." Winter said smugly.  
  
"For the last fucking time I don't want Remus! And I'm not a backstabber I've always tried to look out for you. Every time I hear someone talking about you I stand up for you, I've helping you with your homework, I've even comforted you when anything goes wrong and you can't even see past your own petty little problems to see that!" Spring responded.  
  
"Oh stop trying to act like your saving the world!" Winter snapped as she gathered up her things, and walking out of the class room. Spring hadn't even noticed that class was over, she looked around the room and saw that she was the only one left in the class room and hurried after Winter. "Winter, I'm sorry but right now you are acting like a down-right bitch!" Spring called out.  
  
"Oh, and is that supposed to hurt my feelings? Look you little Ms.-goody- two-shoes. I don't have time for you or your terrible plots in stealing guys from under on of your best friend's nose. So you can hear this from me right now. If you ever so much as talk to me again I will hurt you." Winter screamed as she stalked off toward the Library.  
  
"Bitch." Spring said under her breath before looking around her, her little argument with Winter had drawn quite a large crowd, mostly Slytherin's hoping to see a fight so that they could run to the nearest Professor to get points deduced from the Gryffindors. "Yeah, ok there is nothing else to see here you edger little bastards" Spring said as she walked up to her dorm room."  
  
***************  
  
As Winter stalked into the Library she literally ran into Malfoy.  
  
"Well what have we got here? A Gryffindor chick stalking the halls by herself." Malfoy laughed.  
  
"Go to hell you reject from the Village People," (A/N: The village people were a group of old guys that were gay that gang a song called Macho man, and the Y.M.C.A) Winter snapped.  
  
"Ah, so you've got a temper." Malfoy joked.  
  
"Yeah, I do so I believe that it would be a bloody good idea for you to bug off," Winter asserted as she strutted past Malfoy and onto the other side of the Library. Deep inside herself Winter couldn't help but think how in his own way Malfoy was hot. I mean he was an arrogant prat and all of that but he was very good looking, But she pushed that thought out of her mind as she began to research on her new essay.  
  
**********************  
  
The circle of friends had moved to the Marauder's dorm room. Lily sitting on Sirius' bed next to Summer. Both of the guys sitting across from them.  
  
"So Sirius, what's you plan to get back at Malfoy?" Summer asked.  
  
"How did you know I was planning something?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"Because when ever you are planning something, you shut-up. And that is a very rare occasion." Summer stated flatly.  
  
"I can be shut-up without plotting something. Watch!" Sirius beamed as he sat still without opening his mouth.  
  
"Sirius, I want to have sex, but not only with us two. I want to add another chick into the mix!" Summer said in a very seductive voice.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sirius yelped.  
  
"See, you can't shut-up for 5 fucking minutes!" Summer giggled.  
  
"You evil bitch from hell," Sirius said coming to his own defense. "You can't just say that to a man, it's like teasing a dog or something."  
  
"Wonderful for you to notice that you relate to a dog so well" Summer said as she continued giggling.  
  
"Your really mean today. must be that PMSing thingy." Sirius said nodding his head as if he had just discovered the secret on the universe.  
  
Summer didn't respond, she just threw a pillow at Sirius, very hard, Causing him to fall off the bed.  
  
"You evil." Sirius began as she climbed back on the bed  
  
"Ok, so tell us the plan Sirius!" James interrupted.  
  
"Ah yes the plan. MUHAHAHAHA!" Sirius laughed evilly. "You see the plan is to get back at Malfoy. But not directly, you see Malfoy may be an evil little man-bitch but he isn't stupid, so I say that we hit him where it hurts. And I'm not talking about his sweets. wait in a sense I am." Sirius looked at Lily and Summer that were staring at him with a look of "what the hell is he going on about" kind off look on their faces. He sighed as he looked over to James who was nodding his head up and down. "look since you chicks don't understand my logic and James does I won't include you in this one."  
  
"Why the hell not!?" Summer stated.  
  
"Summer," Lily said in a very soft voice, "I think that we should stay out of this one, let Sirius and James do their thing."  
  
"Fine, under one condition," Summer declared, "You can't hurt Malfoy physically, I get to do that." Both James and Sirius laughed at this but they both agreed.  
  
"You know what. It's amazing how fucked-up our lives have become in two days." Summer laughed.  
  
*******************  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7!!! Ok so that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it was so short but hey I need you guys to come back for more, or at least I hope that you will. Please Review and tell me what you thought of it!! Until chapter 8 Ja ne. 


	8. It Starts

LOVE GETTING REVIEWS! All of you are so wonderful. For those of you who do review to those that don't I'm happy that people are reading. But I'd like to thank all of you that took to time to review. To Excalibur: *THANKS FOR ALL YOUR HELP*, Kashoku: *Here it is Ms-Pushy. Thanks 4 hang w/ me*, Star *Sorry its really late .*, crazy-cute-chick1 *Here!*, FEAngel258 *Thanks, here it is*, cotncandmuncher *Never down play yourself! Thanks for reviewing!* Leilah *My evil lil friend here it is long over-due and putting you in drama with me always raging on about it!* Ah, chapter 8.WONDERFUL TO BE BACK!!! Well this chapter will clear-up a few things that the last one didn't. I'm a little late in updating *shudder, shudder* but it's here so all of you can sit back, relax and enjoy the show. Disclaimer: MINE.ALL MINE! Well ya know except for James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. EVERYONE ELSE IS MINE! And if you take them. I'LL FORCE YOU TO EAT MY SISTERS CRUNCHY JELLO!   
IT STARTS!  
  
*************   
  
As the circle of friends disbanded Lily and Summer headed toward their dorm room, Lily leaning on Summer a bit but Summer didn't seem to mind in the least bit, as a matter of fact she was just happy that Lily wasn't mad at her any more. As Summer turned to her friend she saw a small torrent of tear dripping down her face, "Lily, what wrong?" Summer asked as she stopped in front of their dorm room.   
  
"Nothing," Lily said, "Nothing wrong at all, I'm kinda happy."   
  
"And would that be because of a special guy that happens to be named James Potter?" Summer laughed.   
  
"You're to smart for your own good I hope you know!" Lily responded as she opened the door to the dorm. As the door came open they saw a very frustrated Spring sitting on her bed with a look of murder in her eyes.   
  
"Hey Springy baby, what's wrong?" Summer said as she closed the door after herself and Lily.   
  
"You wanna know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. You know a girl named Nikki Stacey Swing? Or as you like to call her Winter has been a total and complete bitch to me for the last two days! And I am about ready to kick her ass from here to Durmstrang and back!" Spring yelled.   
  
"ok girl sounds like you a little mad right now, what did Winter do to piss you off so bad?" Lily asked as she sat down on the bed and put her arm around Spring.   
  
"What hasn't she done would be the question. She has been yelling at me in the hallways, threatening me, and calling me a back-stabber. and then she goes stomping off say things that are NOT true." Spring cried, "I don't know it's over Remus to. Who ever thought that a guy would come between any of us?"   
  
"What does Remus have to do with any of this?" Summer asked.   
  
"Remus has almost everything to do with this whole thing. You remember the Slytherin Party, well Winter told Remus that she liked him and he slapped her down saying that he didn't want a girlfriend. Well earlier that night Remus had been getting a little close to me, I didn't even notice it, But Winter did. I think, that she thinks that I'm trying to steal Remus from her. AND I'M NOT!" Spring poured out.   
  
"Well I'm sure that Winter will come around, Lily and me will go talk to her." Summer said as she smiled at Spring.   
  
"You guys don't have to do that for me." Spring started.   
  
"Yes we do, we're not gonna let Remus Lupin come between any of us! Where was the last place you saw her?" Lily stated.   
  
"Well that was about 30 minutes ago, she was heading to start on the essay we got in Transfig." Spring declared.   
  
"Well then she is probably still there, we are gonna go straighten this whole thing out, we'll be back as soon as you can say. we, we'll be back soon." Summer nodded as she and Lily stood-up and walked out the door toward the Library.   
  
******************   
  
"Ok Sirius what is this little master plan of yours? I mean I get the point that we are gonna get back at Malfoy through Narcissa but I'm not sure how." James said as he looked toward his grinning friend.   
  
"Ah, Jamie you are smarter then I have ever wished you would become, I have the master plan of all mater plans. I intend to. SEDUCE Narcissa and make her dump Malfoy! You see Malfoy has never in the history of Hogwarts been dumped, imagine what kind of pay-back this would be if his girlfriend just happened to dump him for me?" Sirius laughed to his friend with his eyes twinkling.   
  
"Man, you are so bad. Do you think it would work?" James asked.   
  
"Do I think it will work. James I KNOW it will work. Malfoy hates me as much, if not more then he hates you, and with me ending up with Narcissa it will majorly piss him off." Sirius grinned.   
  
"Yeah, ok that all great but what do I have to do with any of this?" James questioned   
  
"I knew that you would ask that Jamie my friend. You see the fact is that I want to do this really quickly, and with you and Malfoy being rivals and such, I think that maybe you could get Malfoy thinking of other things then his girlfriend." Sirius suggested.   
  
"Wait.hold up, you want me to piss off Malfoy?" James asked as if he had heard nothing of what Sirius had just said.   
  
"Well if you wanted to put it in Lyman's terms then yes," Sirius smirked as he looked over to the look on his Friends face and for once in his life he couldn't read his expression. It seemed like so many cranks were turning and James was having a rush of emotions but Sirius was wring only one thing was going through James' mind and suddenly he let it out bye saying a very short string of words.   
  
"HELL YEAH I'LL DO IT" James yelled a little to loudly to his friend who happened to be sitting right next to him.   
  
"Wonderful, then we'll start today." Sirius smiled.   
  
*******************   
  
Summer and Lily strode toward the library, neither really knowing what they were going to say when they came face-to-face with Winter, but under no circumstances were they going to let a guy come between their friendships. They passed into the library they saw Winter with her nose deeply buried in a book, they sauntered of to her. Winter looked up from her book as she heard the foot steps drawing closer to herself. Surprised to see Lily and Summer she was a bit shocked but happy none the less to see her friends.   
  
"Hey girls!" Winter smiled as she got out of her chair and stood tall next to Summer and Lily. Who both muttered a quick hello back. "Is something wrong?" Winter asked.   
  
"Yeah something is wrong. Spring is pissed at you because you think she has her heart set on Remus." Summer snapped.   
  
"Yeah and your point?" Winter responded.   
  
"The point is that I thought that all of our friendships were stronger then any crush on a guy. Not to mention that Spring doesn't even like Remus. I thought that you knew that just like we did. I'm not trying to say that your to blame or that she is to blame all I'm saying is that you guys should make-up and fix this problem before it exacerbates and destroys your bond." Lily said rationally.   
  
"Yeah well that easy for both of you to say! You both have the guys that you like. And none of you guys ever really took the time to think about how that makes me feel. Spring is able to have the one guy that I like and she doesn't even have to try, but the second that I call her on it she acts all innocent like she didn't want it, and Remus came on to her. She is lying because. I SAW HER KISS HIM!" Winter yelled getting a very annoyed look from the Librarian.   
  
"Winter, Spring would never kiss Remus, she doesn't even like him!" Summer attacked.   
  
"Yeah well then maybe she's not letting you guys see that she has feeling for him, she KISSED HIM! I saw her do it with my own eyes. You could ask her or Remus if you don't believe me. Not like I'd expect you two to believe me. I mean Spring has always been the goody-goody-two-shoes girl. She has always gotten all the pity and she can never do anything wrong. Yet if I say anything at all that makes her seem like she does something wrong, I'm automatically a liar! I'm sick of this, and I'm sick you two playing favorites!" Winter screamed before grabbing her books, pushing past the two dumbfounded girls and walked out of the Library.   
  
"That went well," Lily sighed.   
  
"You're telling me," Summer agreed as they walked out to go back to the common room and talk to Spring.   
  
******************* As Remus walked calmly toward the Slytherin Common room he took in a sharp breath as she said the password. "Voosh" He said in a steady voice as the portrait swung open he found just what the had hoped, an empty room, oh yes he was going to have fun with this one. He quickly ran out of the room and toward a very familiar portrait of a bowl of Fruit. As he began to tickle the pear he was marveled as always by the sudden rush he was met by. The house elves really seemed to love him. "Hey guys, New rule for the Slytherin house. The headmaster doesn't want you to clean it he wants you to destroy it, rip things down and color on the wall and things like that," Remus grinned, a very stupid plan but enough to get the Slytherin's in a hell of a lot of trouble. "Come along now, the Headmaster wants it done right away." The house elves marched happily toward the Slytherin Common Room and as fast as Remus could say the password, the house elves began to start. Ripping and tearing up couches, turning over end tables, coloring on the walls, shedding pillows. By the time that they had finished the room looked so bad Remus couldn't tell if it had ever once been a Common Room. He smirked as he turned to walk out he was met by the one thing that wiped the smile off his face. The face of a very annoyed looking Professor Amalyn. Great now he was caught red-handed by the one professor that wanted to catch him. He was in for it now.   
  
*********************   
  
James and Sirius rushed off to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Both of them knowing that this was their chance to put the plan into action Narcissa would be in this class and so would Malfoy. The best part about all of this was that Sirius sat a mere one table from Narcissa and James sat right next to Malfoy. If there was ever a more perfect time to get this plan started it would be now. As Sirius sat casually down at his table next to a guy who he and never said more then ten words to the entire year had began to talk to him, this was only helping prove that he had nothing up his sleeve.right? James on the other hand was having the much harder part of the deal, he actually had to get into an upsetting conversation with his biggest rival, Malfoy. And if there was one thing that he hated it was getting into it with Malfoy, but here goes. James sucked in a deep breath as he walked toward his worst enemy.   
  
"Hey Malfoy, wonderful how Slytherin got all those points deducted, if I do say so myself. I hear that the headmaster got some idea that you were the ringleader, and that word got sent to your daddy." James said in a oh so VERY bratty way.   
  
"Sod off Potter," Malfoy sneered, "Don't even begin to bring that up, as I know just as well as you do that you and your little friends happened to have started the whole ordeal.   
  
"Hey, I thought it was pretty damn funny, if I do say so myself." James laughed.   
  
"Potter I'm in no mood to get into this now." Malfoy said as he glared at James.   
  
"Why, am I hurting baby Malfoy's feelings?" James poked.   
  
"No, but I'm about to hurt you physically!" Malfoy yelled.   
  
"I'd love to see you try," James smirked.  
  
"Fine," Malfoy called out as he jumped on James and they both started fighting.   
  
Sirius on the other side of the room decided that this would be the best time to make his move as Narcissa looked in disgust at Malfoy and was whispering franticly to her desk mate about how she couldn't stand it that Malfoy had to fight everyone, And how he was so lucky not to have gotten expelled by now, and also that she was sick and tied of breaking-up his little tussles. This was just the kind of break Sirius was looking for, as he casually slid his chair next to Narcissa and plashed his arm around her shoulders.   
  
"How you doing, Narcissa baby?" Sirius smiled.   
  
"How's it going? Well let's think about this, we have a really huge make- out session, you and my boyfriend get in a fight, and then you IGNORE ME! How am I supposed to feel? Because as you might not know I have feeling to!" Narcissa cried out.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry I ignored you, I didn't want to get it in bad with Malfoy.I mean the guy almost killed me last time, he is such a Neanderthal.I don't know what he would have done to me, you deserve someone better." Sirius said his voice dripping with false sympathy.   
  
"Yeah, Yeah I do. I think that maybe I'll have to look at you a little bit more closely next time." Narcissa winked.   
  
"I'll be looking forward to that one," Sirius said staring into Narcissa's eyes. She was warming up to him.   
  
"Well it might come sooner then you think," Narcissa glared at Malfoy and then turned sweetly back to Sirius. "Maybe sooner then even I think," Narcissa got up from her seat and walked out of the class room.   
  
Sirius looked around and noticed that he was the only one left in the room other then the professor and a very blooded up James and Malfoy. This plan was going to perfect.   
  
******************   
  
As Summer and Lily walked into their dorm room they met Spring looking at them both with eager eyes.   
  
"How did it go?" Spring asked.   
  
"Not as well as we thought that it would," Summer sighed as she placed her hand supportively on Spring's shoulder.   
  
"I knew it wouldn't!" Spring yelled out. "That girl won't ever listen to reason, it's like she can't hear anyone other then herself, like nothing else matters unless she is happy. Everything is always someone else's doing, or someone is trying to hurt her. It really makes ya wonder ya know. I can't even begin to imagine how this whole thing is gonna turn out."   
  
"Trust me, we know that feeling," Lily stated as she sat at the foot of Spring's bed. "It was like she should have been put in Slytherin, she was totally self-indulged. I wanted to just make her listen to us, but she wouldn't, she just walked off."   
  
"I'm beginning to worry about that girl," Summer sneered. "Because I for one am not gonna put up with her 'Everyone-is-out-to-get-me' Bull shit! I refuse."   
  
"Ok Summer we are all a little annoyed by this but Winter's behavior but right now I think that we are just gonna have to wait it out," Spring whispered.   
  
"Wonderful to know that the ones who claim to be my friends feel about me," Winter screamed as she glared evilly from the doorway.   
  
"WINTER?!" The other girls yelled out in unison.   
  
"Yeah, me! I can't even begin to tell you how bitchy you all are. But as far as I'm concerned I don't want to talk to any of your sorry little asses again.got it?" Winter hollered as she stormed out to God knows where.   
  
"Wonderful, just fuckin peachy," Summer sighed as she flopped backward into a pillow.   
  
*******************   
  
"HOW DARE THEY!" Winter thought to herself as she stormed back into her sanctuary that was the Library.   
  
"Well if the little she-Marauder isn't pissed off about something," Malfoy laughed as Winter stormed past her.   
  
"Dammit! Why do you always have to turn up in the places where your not wanted?" Winter snapped.   
  
"I'm never not wanted," Malfoy sneered, "And I think that right now you want me around. In fact I think that you rather like me."   
  
"I think that you're full of your self," Winter retaliated.   
  
"Really? Because now I know I'm right." Malfoy smirked, "As a matter of face I know that right now you would do anything to have me."   
  
"Malfoy, get your ass out of my face before I make you!" Winter yelled secretly glad that he was talking to her, and also thankful that right now the Librarian was on lunch break.   
  
"Really cause I think right now, you would do anything I wanted you to." Malfoy stared her down as the words dripped out his mouth.   
  
Winter who up to this point had her back turned to Malfoy slowly turned around to face Malfoy.  
  
"And why do you think that I would do that?" she questioned.   
  
"Because I can help you get revenge, and that's something we both want," Malfoy stated.   
  
"Now you have my attention," Winter smiled.   
  
**************** All done for now, I know that this chapter took a month to get up and I'm sorry for that. Expect that next chapter to be up in 2 weeks tops! 


	9. Plan Execution

O.O; I broke another dead line.I'M SORRY! I really am, the time has been going by like nothing, I had to get ready for school and my Beta went on holiday.so I understand that all the excuses in the world aren't going to help me out of this so I shan't say anymore. ON TO THE CHAPTER!  
  
THANKS TO: Star19 *here it is. late but here*, cute-crazy-chick1, InuBabe *Yeah, But she is based on a friend of my sister's very whiney and 17 oh the drama (sigh)*, erike *here is the chapter ^.^* Disclaimer: IT ISN'T MINE!. or so I will let you all think.  
  
PLAN EXECUTION!  
************************** Winter looked at Malfoy with her cold eyes full of wonder, could this guy really want revenge as much as she did? Sure, the Marauders and he, weren't on the best of terms but what she wanted wasn't just a petty little fight, she was out for.PAIN!   
  
"Alright Malfoy, what are your terms?" Winter questions knowing that she, herself had been in a few small arguments with Malfoy and wasn't really on his good side.   
  
Malfoy gave a sick smile "It's relatively easy, the best way to get back at your friends is to do something indirect that annoys them to the point where they lose control." Malfoy stated as if he was talking to a primary student.   
  
"Really?" Winter's voice dripped with sarcasm. "And how do you intend to help me do that?"   
  
"Simple," he said as Summer walked into the Library out of the corner of his eye he saw her. He knew that Winter hadn't seen her yet, because her back was toward the door. No doubt Summer was looking to talk to her angry friend and had fallen directly into his plan. "A little bit like this," Malfoy walked toward Winter, cupped his right arm around her neck and his left around her waist. "Follow my lead," He whispered into her ear before pulling his face down to meet hers and kissed her.   
  
His slick tongue entered her mouth "cherries" he thought to himself as he tasted her. Winter doing the best she could follow Malfoy and their tongues met each other and began to caress.   
  
Summer's eyes about popped out of her head as she looked upon the display that was standing in front of her. Her jaw fell open as she way the two bodies began to grind into one another.   
  
"WINTER?!" Summer said as she couldn't watch the scene play on any longer.   
  
Winter broke her kiss with Malfoy and turned to see one of her 'friends' looking at her with a shocked look on her face. Winter thought about the best way to handle this, but Malfoy beat her to it.   
  
"What do you want?" Malfoy hissed in an annoyed voice, his gaze almost burning into Summer's soul.   
  
"I want to know why the hell you're all over my friend!" Summer shouted making the few people that were in the Library look up from whatever they happened to be doing at the time.   
  
"Oh! So now I'm your friend? Sorry but it doesn't work like that," Winter said her voice smooth as ice, sounding like a female version of Malfoy himself.   
  
"But you are my friend! Winter you can't stay mad at the girls and I, We have been friends for so long.don't end this over Remus!" Summer shrieked.   
  
"Look. Collins, *Summer* What Niki *Winter* and I do together is really none of your little busy-body business, now is it? I suggest that you go find some other people to annoy the living day-lights out of and fuck off." Malfoy hissed as he weaved his arm skillfully over Winter's shoulders and walked out of the Library with her, leaving a stunned Summer to do nothing.  
  
  
  
"DAMMIT!" Summer cursed as she stormed out of the opposing door and ran to her dorm room.   
  
************************   
  
After James had gotten assigned 2 days of detention for fighting with another student he headed up to his dorm only to see Narcissa sitting on Sirius' bed with him sitting all that far away. James gave a quick smile before walking to the Great Hall for a bit of food, he knew that he didn't need to watch Sirius perform his magic.   
  
"Look Narcissa, baby. I feel bad about not talking to you. I really do, I just wasn't ok with the fact of sneaking around Malfoy. Even for a beautiful thing like you," Sirius said pouring on the charm.   
  
"Yeah well. Malfoy and I are not a thing any more. I broke up with him the moment after the Professor finished yelling at him," Narcissa said starting to rub her legs slowly up and down Sirius'.   
  
"Really?" Sirius smiled this was going to be easier then he had thought.   
  
"Yeah, really. And now I'm looking for a little something to take my mind off that," Narcissa said looking into Sirius' eyes.   
  
"Well that sounds like something I might be able to help you out with. Maybe even sooner then you think," Sirius said quoting what Narcissa had said earlier that day before leaning in for a kiss.   
  
*************************   
  
Remus sat in Professor Amalyn's office, he was in for it now. This wasn't going to be good. The professor had been out to get him since his first year, and he had just given her a perfect reason to expel him.   
  
"Did you really think that you could away with this? DID YOU?!" Professor Amalyn yelled at Remus. A mere 4 inches away from his face.   
  
"Well I think it would be kinda dumb to say yes.ya know after I've been caught and everything." Remus smiled.   
  
"Yes well Mr. Lupin, I think that you should be taking this a bit more serious. seeing as this is another little mark to go on your record. And this is grounds enough to get you put into confinement." The Professor smirked.   
  
"Confinement?" Remus said with a puzzled look on his face.   
  
"Oh yes, Confinement. It's new, you aren't allowed to go anywhere but your classes and then to your new dorm room. Oh I think that would be just right for you. No more hanging out with those other little trouble-maker friends of yours. You are to have little (to know) contact with any of your fellow classmates until I decide that you are allowed to." Professor Amalyn smirked.   
  
"BUT YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO DO THAT!" Remus yelled. "You have to have the headmaster's permission to punish a student like that."   
  
"Oh but didn't you know? The Headmaster is having a bit of a crisis at MOM. He shan't be returning for about a week. I have been given the right to act as Headmistress. So you're in a bit of an ordeal now aren't you Mr. Lupin?" The Professor snapped.   
  
"Yeah, well I guess you could say that." Remus sighed as the professor told him all about his new punishment.   
  
***********************   
  
Summer ran into her dorm room out of breath and in disbelief. "WINTER IS MALFOY'S WHORE!" She yelled out before letting her legs give out from under herself.   
  
"WHAT?! Both Spring and Lily said jumping up and walking over to Summer.   
  
"You both heard me. I saw Malfoy and Winter snogging! And she wasn't trying to get his sneaky little Slytherin ass off either. She was going along with it! And if I hadn't said anything. I don't know how far it would have gone.   
  
"Winter would never do that!" Spring yelled defending her friend. "She might be really pissed off right now but she's not stupid. She would never go along with anything Malfoy was doing to her."   
  
"Yeah well I beg to differ. I have about 5 witnesses in the Library to back me up." Summer sighed as she looked down at the floor.   
  
"But Why would she do that?" Lily shook her head. "It doesn't make any sense. Getting crushed by Remus only to pick Malfoy as a rebound boy. Plus Malfoy wouldn't have anything to do with her."   
  
"I DON'T CARE! I saw what I saw. Malfoy and Winter were all over each other. I don't have an explanation for it but it happened. Now all I hope is that it was just a one time thing." Summer snapped.   
  
"Yeah well for Malfoy's sake it had best be. I'm going down to that Library right now. I have to talk to Winter." Spring said standing up.   
  
"Oh you won't find her there." Summer said. "She left with Malfoy a few seconds before I left. So they could be almost anywhere now."   
  
"Yeah well then we'll just to have to go talk to Sirius or James. I think this maybe a good time to use the Marauders map again," Lily said as she got up and walked out the door followed closely behind by Summer and Spring.   
  
***********************   
  
Malfoy and Winter walked out toward the empty Quidditch pitch. Winter was thinking of nothing but how this was effecting her 'friends'. Malfoy was mentally laughing about how good this was going to be. Malfoy had seen right through James, and Sirius' little plan. For one James never did anything to get under his skin that easily, he had to be provoked. And he'd be damned if getting into a little argument with Potter was going to keep his eyes off of his girlfriend. Not to mention with Sirius sitting so near to her. What way to get SWEET revenge then to turn one of their own over to his side. It was brilliant. No, it was genius, pure, evil, GENIUS.   
  
Winter came to a stop in the center of the pitch. She took a gaze around, she had spent many screaming afternoons in the stands surrounding where she was standing at this very moment. Cheering for James, Sirius, and Remus. Gryffindors always stuck together, and she was no exception to the rule.before now.   
  
"Now. what the hell am I going to do now? Summer saw us! Who knows what she has gone running to tell Spring, and Lily." Winter whimpered.   
  
"She has gone to tell them what she saw. And that's exactly what we want her to do." Malfoy said almost laughing.   
  
"I'm not following you here," Winter said looking confused,   
  
"Well think of it this way. Your little friends can't stand me. And right now who were you seen snogging? Me. And who is the best known at this school for corrupting innocent girls? Me. And who at this school would do anything to get back at your little friends for walking the planet? Me. Are you beginning to see a pattern here?" Malfoy stated.   
  
"So your saying that that best way to get at my friends, is to be seen with you?" Winter questioned.   
  
"Not just seen with my dear. To be seen doing things with. I'm sure that, that will get a rise out of anyone." Malfoy winked at her.   
  
"And what are you getting out of this Malfoy?" Winter asked knowing that a Slytherin never did random acts of kindness. There was always something in it for them to benefit.   
  
"Well for one, I don't like Potter, Black, and Lupin anymore then you do right now and. your not such a bad kisser." Malfoy said with just a hint of truth in his voice.   
  
"Well, when you put it like that. how can a girl say no?" Winter smiled.   
  
"A girl could say no easily," Malfoy said with a more silky voice then ever. "But a woman," He traced his hands up her arms, sending chills through Winter's body. He journeyed back down landing on her hips. He roughly pulled her toward himself and whispered into her ear. "A woman would accept it with eyes, arms, lips, and legs wide open."   
  
Winter smiled at him before grabbing his head and pulling him into a hot kiss.   
  
******************   
  
Sirius heard a light tapping at the door as he broke his suction on Narcissa's neck.   
  
"Um. I kinda busy right now," He called to whoever was on the other side of the door.   
  
"Sirius! This is important," Lily's voice rang out.   
  
"Yeah well it's gonna have to wait," Sirius snapped. Narcissa smiled at him before straddling his waist and began kissing him feverishly on his un- covered muscular chest.   
  
"Well I don't really give a fuck so like it of not we're coming in," Summer's voice said.   
  
"SHIT!" Sirius yelled. He didn't know that Summer would be there. and this didn't look like a very good position to be caught in by your newly acquired girlfriend. But before he had time to process another complete thought his door flew open.   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Summer screamed as she looked at what was laid out in front of her.or rather what was about to get laid. Narcissa was straddling her boyfriend wearing her underwear and her bra. And Sirius was wearing his pants. with the belt un-done.   
  
"This isn't what you think." Sirius sputtered out.   
  
"Don't even try to use that tired old line!" Summer shrieked. "I told you not to hurt me Sirius! I've been hurt before and I sure as hell am not about to let it happen again. Not by you or by anyone else. Because I swear to you right now Sirius. If I ever so much as HEAR you speak my name I will show you the meaning of pain!" And with that Summer fled the room. Tears streaming down her cheeks. "He was supposed to be different. he was supposed to be special. he was the one that the prophesy said I was going to wait for" Summer thought to herself before running away. She would run anywhere, anywhere but where she was.   
  
"What was that about?" Narcissa asked sliding of Sirius' lap and started collecting her clothes.   
  
"It was about something that doesn't have anything to do with a slut like you." Spring said to Narcissa in an incredibly nasty voice. "Now get the fuck out!" She yelled as she gave Sirius a looked that could only be descried as YOUR-DEAD!   
  
As Narcissa scampered out of the room Sirius ran his hands through his hair wondering what was going to happen next. But once again he was soon cut off from his train of thought. but this time it wasn't by a sound. It was by a feeling, A very hard feeling that his mind didn't register until a few moments later.   
  
"DAMMIT! What was that for Spring?" Sirius said, his hands going to the side of his face. It seemed like Summer wasn't the only one of the chicks in the school that could punch as hard as a guy.   
  
Spring lowered her fist and grabbed Sirius by his shouldered and pulled him off his bed and on to the floor. "YOU CHEATING ASS HOLE!" She yelled at him shaking her head in anger. "How the hell could you do that to Summer? You know what she's been through! And you know damn well that I don't take to kindly with people that hurt my friends. So what Summer said goes for me to. You fucked up big time Black." Spring swiftly kicked Sirius in his stomach and turned on her heel and marching out the room.   
  
Sirius looked up to see Lily still standing in the doorway. He gave a slight smirk before standing up. "You going to yell at me or punch me Lily?" He asked her.   
  
"No Sirius. I'm not. But only because that wouldn't be fair. This isn't my problem, but I'm not going to try and help you fix what you have just ruined. Nor will I give you the satisfaction to let you know that you have gotten to me." She shook her head. "I knew you wouldn't be able to change for anyone.not even Summer." Lily then to exited the room. Walking as she went.   
  
Sirius sat back down at the edge of his bed and rested his head in his hands. It wasn't going to be so easy after all.   
  
**********************   
  
THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE UP BY NEXT FRIDAY! How do I know this. Because HALF OF IT IS ALREADY DONE! Muhahahaha. Please Review ^.^ 


	10. Ruin with Little Relief

RUIN WITH LITTLE RELIEF!  
  
MUHAHAHAHHA! Here after the deadline!! OK so let me tell you what happened cause this time it wasn't my fault at all. First I live in North Carolina and on Thursday when I was happily out of school and over at my friends house her power kept cutting on and off so I knew the same was happening at my house. Well as I went home my friend came with me and I told her that I had to update my next chapter, only to find that my Internet wasn't working. NOT ONLY THAT, but I found that 2 pages of my story was eaten by my compy so I have to type a chunk of it over again. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this has caused my readers ^.^ Oh and those of you who know me personally, please do not tell my mummy that I have used her name to be the evil lady Tee Hee.  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't steal it Mrs. Rowlings HONEST I WAS ONLY GONNA TAKE IT FOR A FEW YEARS!!  
  
********************  
  
James was about to walk up to his room as he saw Lily in tears. 'Why the hell is she always crying?' James laughed to himself.  
  
"Hey Lily. what's wrong?" James asked as he draped his arm over her shoulders.  
  
"Winter's going out with Malfoy and I don't know what we are going to do about it! I know that he is using her for something and we went to go tell Sirius and we say him making-out with Narcissa and now Summer is pissed off at him and she left and Spring followed her out and I'm a mess. and I haven't seen Remus all day!" Lily cried out as she buried her face in James' robes.  
  
"Ok well I can help you out with a small part of that. Sirius would NEVER and I do mean never seriously try to hurt Summer. this is how he is getting back at Malfoy." James laughed.  
  
"WHAT?! Now I know he's a dumb ass," Lily yelled.  
  
"Lily, it's not not that bad. All he has to do it talk to Summer and all will be well with that. I mean I don't see what she wouldn't forgive him. It was just a prank right?" James said trying to make sense of everything.  
  
Lily looked up at James' innocent eyes and shook her head. "Why is it that guys seem to have no emotions at all?" She whispered as she took a step back and walked off.  
  
"What are you talking about?" James said as he walked to Lily.  
  
"SUMMER CAN'T HAVE THAT HAPPEN TO HER! We all know what she has been through. Sirius just hurt her in the worst way I can think of him ever trying. Don't you guys ever think beyond your own little pranks?!" Lily yelled. "She was depending on him! He was her. Oh never mind!" Lily said as she ran down the stairs to the common room.  
  
"SIRIUS WAS HER WHAT?" James yelled to her. She didn't answer him, she just kept walking and left the common room. "Women." he sighed before heading back to his own room.  
  
*******************  
  
Spring caught up with Summer as she ran out of the school heading for the lake. Summer looked a mess as Spring grabbed her arm. Summer's eyes were red and slightly swollen, her cheeks tear-streaked, and her lips bleeding from her nervous biting of them. Summer looked as if she was a little child who had just had her security blanket taken from her, she was honestly hurt.  
  
"Oh Summer," Spring sighed as she wrapped her in a tight hug. She let Summer spill tears onto her robe as she tried to comfort her.  
  
"I hate him." Summer whispered, as she sniffed. "I hate him.."  
  
"You don't mean that." Spring replied "You really don't, Sirius is the best thing that has happened to you in a long time. And just because he is a stupid jerk doesn't mean that you hate him. It might mean that I do, but it doesn't mean that you do." Spring was only answered by more tears and sobs as Summer let go of her and slid down to the ground where she laid out with Spring quickly placing her friends head on her knees. Summer tears fell out of her eyes and onto her cheeks, Spring's skirt and finally to the ground where the Earth sucked them in.  
  
********************  
  
Remus was escorted up to his dorm by the Professor herself, Sirius and James looked strangely at him as he gathered his things. The Professor had a smug look on her face, while Remus looked purely miserable.  
  
"Will you boys please go down to the Great Hall I have an announcement to make." Professor Amalyn snapped as she left the room grabbing Remus who had at this time collected his things out of the room.  
  
"Wonder what that was all about?" James asked.  
  
"I'm to depressed to think about it," Sirius murmured.  
  
"Ok Drama drag-queen," James sighed as he got up and grabbed Sirius by the arm. "Lets go,"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm coming," Sirius moaned as he followed James out of their room.  
  
"ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL! ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL!" Professor Amalyn's voice boomed out through the halls.  
  
"This is a big deal then," James laughed.  
  
"Glad you find this to be so funny," Sirius muttered as he pushed James's hand off his arm and straightened himself up. "Do you think that Summer will forgive me?"  
  
"You sound like a chick Sirius," James laughed" But yeah I think so."  
  
"Well, well, well what has happened to my dear friend Summer?" A cold voice from behind them asked.  
  
*******************  
  
Spring looked at Summer who was now sitting across from her on the grass when they heard the professor's voice ring in their ears.  
  
"You want to go?" Spring asked knowing that Sirius would be there.  
  
"Not really but hey, we kind of have to don't we?" Summer sighed as she looked toward the castle.  
  
"Well we don't HAVE to go, I mean we have missed a few of these before have we not?" Spring said trying to cheer up her friend.  
  
"Yeah and I know that the only reason that right now your saying any of this is because you scared that I might see Sirius and I'll fall all over myself like some little kid," Summer said knowingly. "But just for your ears I don't really care because there is a HUGE hall in there and I'm trying to avoid one person." Summer stood up and brushed off a few blades of grass from her skirt.  
  
"You're a lot tougher then you look Summer," Spring smiled. "You know that right?"  
  
"Yuppers!" Summer stated. "Come on lets get this over and done with."  
  
"I don't see how you just suddenly became so happy," Spring replied "Not like I like you when you're all depressed."  
  
"Yeah well I don't let guys keep me sad for very long because frankly they aren't really worth all of my time moping over.yet" Summer laughed as she ran back to the castle.  
  
Spring let out a deep sigh "I hope that she didn't just tell me that because I KNOW that she's lying"  
  
*******************  
  
Winter smiled as James and Sirius turned around and looked at her. Malfoy was standing right next to her with his arm wrapped around her and resting on her hips.  
  
"Well if you must know she's an emotional wreck. partly because of you and your slimy little make-out buddy over there" Sirius hissed.  
  
"Touchy aren't we Black?" Malfoy joked "Your little Seasonal bitch being less then satisfactory. By the look of Potter's face I guess it must be the same for him."  
  
"Shut-up Malfoy," James snapped "We really don't have the time to listen to you mouth off,"  
  
"But I think that you do James," Winter smiled "Cause I think that right now Lily and Summer aren't talking to Sirius and I also think that right now Lily's not talking to you. So there really isn't a rush to get to the Great Hall now is there?"  
  
Malfoy smirked at this, "Oh so I was right, you two aren't getting any,"  
  
"And I suppose you are Malfoy? I mean now that Narcissa and you've broken up," Sirius stated.  
  
"As a matter of fact he is. Recently to go into a little bit more detail," Winter laughed as she and Malfoy walked into the Great Hall toward the Slytherin side.  
  
"That's fucked up." James said under his breath.  
  
"Yeah. you're telling me," Sirius sighed as he and James walked to meet with their Gryffindor friends.  
  
*********************  
  
Remus stood in front of the High table in the Great Hal looking out among the classes and knowing his face was turning pinker by the minute.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PLEASE BE QUIET!" Professor Amalyn's voice boomed. "I have gathered you all in here to tell you of the new punishment that I have come up with for people who are caught doing SERIOUS rule breaking. I call it personal seclusion. You and all of your belongings will be put into another area of the castle. You will stay there day in and day out until you are told otherwise by me. You will come out for classes but you will be escorted to those by a prefect or teacher. In the classes you will sit in a section by yourself and you will not be able to eat any meals outside of your new dorm. This means that you won't be able to participate in Quidditch or any club. And to show you all that I mean business, I have already given the first personal seclusion member is Remus Lupin. He is charged with defacing the school, House discrimination, lying to an authority, and manipulating house elves. Mr. Lupin will be in personal seclusion for a minimum of 3 weeks."  
  
Through-out the hall outbursts could be heard. Yells of outrage from the Gryffindor house, Shouts of happiness from the Slytherins, and whispers coming from all sides. From the Seasons and Marauders *excluding Winter of course* there was extreme callings toward the professor, and they all wanted to talk to Remus but how? Somewhere in the back of their brains they knew that they would have to work together to talk to Remus but talking to each other first would be the hard part.  
  
******************  
  
Winter looked over at Malfoy with a smirk on her face. "Well that's one down 5 to go,"  
  
"Yeah well it's gonna take a little more work to get the other 5 down and out," Malfoy said in a very monotone voice.  
  
"Oh I'm sure we will think of something." Winter winked as she traced her index finger up Malfoy's chest. His gaze turned to her and he sneered.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure that we will." Malfoy then grabbed Winter and sat her on the table and began kissing her. None of his friends seemed to mind other then the fact that all of them were smiling. They were all accustomed to Malfoy's actions with girls.  
  
Winter smiled into Malfoy's mouth as his hands wondered to the front of her blouse and onto her chest, and his legs began to work her legs open.  
  
"Now, now, now aren't we a little bit in a rush there Malfoy?" Snapped Lily from out of nowhere.  
  
"DAMMIT EVANS!" Malfoy yelled, "Can you and you little friends stay out of my way for five fucking minutes?!"  
  
"Apparently not you fucker," Lily said her voice cool as ice. "And I didn't come to talk to you, I wanted to talk to Winter."  
  
Winter smoothed out her skirt, closed her legs, and looked at Lily "And what pray tell did you want to talk to me about?" Winter said with a mean glint in her iced eyes.  
  
"I don't think you want to hear about it in front of your new crowd." Lily said sweetly.  
  
"And why is that? Do you think it might make me a tad bit uncomfortable," Winter stated with her voice oozing with sarcasm.  
  
"Fine then if you want to play it like that. Winter, Malfoy is only going out with you to get back at James and Sirius." Lily said with her eyes downcast.  
  
"Evans. how about you take some free advice and fuck off before you say something equally as stupid as what you just did," Malfoy hissed.  
  
"Really Lily, go hang out with the rest of my former friends, at least your two-face self will be wanted there," Winter said batting her eyes lashes.  
  
"Fine." Lily murmured "But don't say I didn't warn you about him," Then she turned around to go find Summer and Spring in the quickly emptying Great Hall.  
  
*************  
  
HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Ok I know that chapter was kinda pointless but the next chapter will be better. For all of those of you who are looking for a little James and Lily action that will take place. And even a small amount of arguing because it just wouldn't be my kind of fic without some drama. So please Review tell your friends about this ficcy and wait about 2.5 weeks for the next chapter, it will be much longer then this one *so I hope*  
  
~Vega 


End file.
